You can hate me
by The Pleasure Principle
Summary: Bonnie wanted to start a new life with her father but at a fatal night her life became into a nightmare. She blames Damon  but will she ever able see through Damon's icy mask?
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare begun

** Finally corrected! Thanks for my wonderful beta.:) Please, let me know what you think. I know you want it..;)Thanks. :)**

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett sat on the new couch, in the new living room of her new house. She looked around the strange room too lost in thought to really take in her surroundings. Her father had completely changed since she told him everything a few weeks ago. She had to talk with someone; she couldn't count on Elena, especially when most of her problems revolve around her. So, she told everything to her father, well almost everything. She talked about the Salvatores, the vampires, the werewolves, Klaus and the circumstances of her grandmother death.<p>

She cried in his arms like a baby that night. She told him that she owned a hundred witches' power but that she lost it all. She feels useless without her power. She can't help her friends when they needed her and she's afraid that she will lose them too; that they'll look for another witch who is useful, and that they will have no time for her.

Her father had surprised her when he bought this house a few days ago and left his job. He told her that they'll start a new life. The strangest thing was that he said he would try to help her to get back her powers. Bonnie was surprised. Her father never wanted anything to do with, let alone hear about her witch heritage; but now suddenly he was interested in her magic. It was kind of scary but good; Scary because it wasn't like him and good because Bonnie never felt this close to him. Finally they were father and daughter again.

"Baby girl?_" _

Bonnie smiled when she heard her father's voice from the doorway.

"I'm in the living room, dad." She called out, making sure to remove her feet from the coffee table where they had been propped.

She heard footsteps and after a short moment she saw her father whose eyes were lit up with excitement. Michael Bennett was a tall, muscular, good-looking man with short black hair and glasses. He looked could easily pass for a young professor at an elite university.

"Hey, baby_._" Her father greeted.

He smiled at her and Bonnie could see that he wanted to tell her something.

"Okay dad, what happened?" She asked fearing the worst.

She leaned back trying to relax and propped her feet up on the table again.

Michael grinned and playfully ruffled her hair, like he used to when she was a little girl.

"Feet off the table." He reprimanded without anger, for he was in far too good of a mood to truly be annoyed with the abuse of his furniture.

Bonnie sighed but did as she was told and planted her feet back on the floor.

"So?" She prompted with a raised brow.

His smile returned and he looked at her with excitement in his hazel colored eyes.

"I met someone who can help us. She told me that not only is she able to get you your power back, but she also knows a way to give me power as well."

"You? You want to use magic?" Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes, her father looked very excited, almost... maniacally so.

"Of course, baby. Just imagine how strong we'll be!"

Bonnie stood up and looked at her father, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Dad, you're scaring me."

It was one thing for him to accept her witch heritage, but for as long as she could remember he didn't want anything to do with magic, and now suddenly he wanted to use it?

Michael laughed and caressed her arm reassuringly.

"And who is the she?" Bonnie asked, almost afraid of the answer.

This whole thing seemed strange, especially the fact that a man who only accepted that the world was full of supernatural beings a couple of days ago had already found someone to help her.

_Or maybe __**they **__had found her father… _a small voice whispered within her.

She fought the urge to shudder and looked back at her father just as he began to reply.

"Don't be frightened... she's a vampire. She's very kind. Her name is Katherine. She will be here soon." Michael said as he looked at his watch.

Bonnie gasped and pulled out her phone with shaking hands.

"You invite Katherine?" She asked huskily and started to type a text. "We have to go right now!" She said in panic and sent the message to the one person she knew could help them.

*** I need your help. Katherine is on the way here.***

"But baby, she'll give back your power!" Michael tried to reason, he grabbed Bonnie's arm to keep her still.

"No, she won't! She isn't good; I told you that most vampires' only use witches! That they don't help us!" Bonnie cried out in a state of panic.

She pulled her arm from her father's grip.

"Bonnie, she can give us real power! You told me that you want your power back!"

Bonnie looked at her father; his maniacal gaze really scared her. She took his hand and calmly looked into his eyes, her green eyes begging him to see reason.

"Not like this, she's dangerous. We have to go!"

A knock sounded on the door and she knew it was too late to leave. Michael let go of Bonnie's hand and rushed to answer the door.

"Dad, no!" Bonnie cried. If he had heard her he didn't show it, and she heard as he invited the girl into the house.

She ran to the front door and halted immediately. The woman, at the front door, wasn't Katherine. She was pretty and tall. Her light brown, long hair fell in perfect waves. She smiled kindly at Michael and shook his hand.

Despite the woman's kind smile Bonnie knew that she was in trouble. She also knew that, she was helpless without her power. This vampire also knew this. Her only choice was to play along and conceal her fears and hope that Damon had read her message.

_That was the point, when Bonnie Bennett's nightmare began..._

Michael escorted the woman into the living room and they sat on the couch. Bonnie sat besides her all the while trying to think of a way out of this.

_Damon should be here soon_. She thought.

"So you say that you can get my daughter's power back?" Michael asked.

"Sure. She will be more even more powerful than before." She smiled and looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie shuddered underneath the vampire's scrutiny but she forced a smile. The woman turned back to her father.

"That is after we conclude a little deal, of course." She said with a chilling smile.

Bonnie glanced toward the table where a fork was. She knew that there wasn't much time. _Where is Damon?_ She thought as the tension built up in the room.

"A deal?" Michael raised an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

"You give to us your daughter." she replied simply, "She will be our witch."

Michael's eyes widened.

"I will never give you Bonnie!" he said incredulously.

"You don't have a choice.I can take her nicely or by force." The vampire said coldly.

"I will never give you my daughter!" Michael repeated, this time his voice was laced with pure fury and stood up prepared to protect Bonnie in any way he could.

"Alright then, I tried to be nice." She growled.

There was no more time to waste. Bonnie grabbed the fork and stabbed into the vampire's neck as hard as she could.

"Bonnie!" Michael shouted.

"Your little daughter knows that blood is needed to make a deal." She said laughing as she pulled out the fork. She tossed it aside and stood up.

"A lot of blood." She growled, "But not mine." She added with a manic smile

Her face became that of her true nature; a vampire, as she grabbed Michael by his throat.

"Dad!" Bonnie cried out.

She tried to attack the vampire but was thrown against the wall.

Her head collided with the plaster so hard that she saw stars, and then darkness consumed her as she passed out.

…..

Damon arrived to Bonnie's house a half hour after he had received her message. He heard the tale tell sounds of a struggle coming from inside the house. He also heard Bonnie's father as he called Bonnie's name. He rushed to the door, opened it and immediately hit an invisible barrier as he tried to enter the Bennett home.

"Bonnie!" He cried out helplessly.

…

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. She heard the two voices that shouted her name. She ignored the throbbing of her injured head and sat up, her eyes seeking her father. When she found him the vampires' fangs were buried in his neck sucking his blood.

"Let him go!" Bonnie shouted as she struggled to stand up. Her nose was bleeding and her legs were shaky and threatened to give out at any moment.

….

Damon heard Bonnie's voice and angrily punched the barrier that wouldn't allow him to cross the threshold. He had to get in!

"Bonnie!" he shouted again. He tried to cross the thresh hold once more and this time the barrier was gone. "Oh no."

He knew that the fact that he was able to get in without an invitation could only mean one thing; he was too late.

"Dad!" Bonnie screamed, it was a broken scream only confirming what he had known seconds before.

Damon rushed into the living room, grabbed the vampire and broke her neck. Bonnie hurried to her father and hugged his limp form.

"No!" she sobbed as she clung to him desperately.

Damon walked over to her but remained silent. When Bonnie saw him, she let her father go and stood up. She was shaking with anger and her green eyes were narrowed into a glare directed at him.

"Where were you? This is your fault! I have always helped you, Damon! The one time I asked you for your help you couldn't help me? I know I'm not Elena; but I have never asked for anything from you! Only now! What were you doing that was so important, huh? Having fun with some chick, right?" Bonnie shouted in fury.

She was being irrational, and though part of her knew that it truly wasn't his fault that her father was dead, she was too blinded by anger and hurt to think straight.

"Why did you call me? Why not Stefan? Why me? - Damon shouted back.

"Because I was stupid! Because I thought that maybe you weren't that heartless beast anymore!"

Damon's face twitched but he didn't say anything.

"Go to Elena, Caroline or whatever. I'll take care of this." He said as looked at Michael's body.

"_**This**_ is my father!" Bonnie hissed. Damon looked at her, his face conveying no emotion.

"He was." Damon corrected.

Bonnie slapped him hard and looked at him in disgust. Damon was lucky that she had lost her power. She would have had him dropping to his knees clutching his head in pain if she still had them.

"Listen, I killed that bitch and I saved your life. What else do you want from me?" He asked impatiently.

He never expected the answer he received from Bonnie.

"Turn me." Bonnie looked at him her eyes watery but her voice was firm and determined.

"What?" Damon asked, for he thought he had heard wrong.

"Turn me into a vampire." She said, "I'm not a witch anymore, and I want to be strong. Turn me." Her bottom lip trembled as she fought to keep her voice strong.

Damon took a step toward her and looked into her eyes.

"I won't turn you." He said simply.

"Why?" she asked frustrated, "You love to play with people. Here I am. Turn me!"

"I won't turn you." Damon growled.

"Why? Am I not good enough for your taste? Give me your blood!" She demanded.

"No." Damon said shortly.

Bonnie walked to the kitchen. When she came back, there was a big knife in her hand. She held the knife pointed straight at her stomach and looked at Damon.

"Give me your blood!"

"No."

"You have to if you do not want me die." Bonnie gripped the knife tighter staring at Damon who looked calm.

"And if I won't?"

"Elena will never forgive if you let me die." She said.

When he made no move she raised the knife fully prepared to stab herself.

Just before the metal could touch her skin, Damon grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. His icy eyes flashed with an unknown emotion.

"Turn me, Damon. Please." She begged, her voice no longer stable.

"No."

"I hate you." Bonnie cried weakly.

She tried to escape but Damon tightened his grip on her making her attempts feeble.

"You can hate me but I won't ruin your life." Damon growled very in anger as he looked deeply into her eyes. "And now, sleep."

As he compelled her, Bonnie collapsed and Damon took her into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Night Air

Damon carried Bonnie in his arms to the Salvatore house. The house was empty because Stefan and Elena went away for the weekend together somewhere. Damon didn't really listen to them when they talked about their sweet and lovely plans. The point is, when the witch needed them, they were nowhere. Again.

Damon sighed and looked down at the tiny girl in his arms.

"Your life really sucks, huh?"

Bonnie twitched a little in her sleep and stroked a bit of Damon's neck. Damon smirked and walked upstairs. "You're much kinder when you sleep."

He found a comfortable guest room, next to his own, and stepped in with Bonnie.

"Time to sleep, little witch," he whispered and leaned down to put Bonnie down onto the bed.

Bonnie moaned and squeezed her arms around Damon's neck. Damon grinned; Bonnie obviously didn't want to let him go.

"I would _love_ to sleep with you too, _Bonnie_… but you must be awake for that..." he said playfully and gently removed her arms from around his neck. "Besides, I have some things to do..." his voice became serious as he laid down the witch. Then he walked out the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

He left the house and went back the Bennett home. He felt the anger inside of him when he crossed the threshold.

Bonnie could have called Alaric, Stefan, or Caroline instead of him, but she called _him_. Why? He clenched his fist nervously and closed his eyes to calm himself. When he opened them again, his icy blue eyes were dark and empty. He had a job to do. He looked around and saw the vampire.

Without any feeling, he walked to her and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder and took her out to his car. He threw the vampire into the trunk and turned back. He took a big breath before he went back to the house to take out Bonnie's father too.

After he finished the cleaning, he took the bodies to the cemetery. Once he was there, he opened the backdoor and took out a shovel. He buried Michael, and then burned the vampire. When he finished with everything, he got in the car and drove home.

"That was a long night," he murmured. All he wanted now was a hot bath and a warm bed.

He didn't want to think about the following morning, when Bonnie will wake up and shout at him. Tell him that he ruined her life. That it was his fault her father died.

_'Turn me...'_

He growled and slammed the door, angry.

oooOOOooo

In the middle of the night, he heard a noise from the corridor, then his door slowly opened. He smelt the fragrance already and knew who the 'intruder' was.

"Bonnie?" he asked in sleepy voice and slowly sat up." What are you...?" his eyes widened as he saw Bonnie walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing Bonnie who was only in her underwear. Bonnie didn't answer; she just looked deeply into Damon's eyes and knelt on the bed. She leaned closer to him and put her hand on Damon's knee.

"Go back to sleep." Damon pushed her hand off and looked away.

"I'm not sleepy," Bonnie whispered, her soft hand caressed Damon's jaw and turned his head to face her. She slipped closer to him and leaned down to his neck.

"What are you doing, witch?" Damon asked again, motionless. Bonnie smiled against his cold skin and ran her hand over his thigh.

"I know you want me," she breathed and softly kissed his neck. Damon closed his eyes and tried to control himself. He already felt his fangs starting to ache.

"We can help each other," Bonnie whispered between kisses, "I'll give you what you want if you'll give me what I want." she slightly bit Damon's neck, causing Damon to groan.

"What you want?" he moaned.

Bonnie bit him again and licked the main vein on his neck. "I want your blood."


	3. Chapter 3 Night goes on

"I want your blood," Bonnie breathed.

"No." Damon tried to pull away but Bonnie grabbed the nape of his neck and tilted her head to offer her delicious neck to Damon.

"I know you want it. Take it." She pressed Damon's face to her neck; forcing him to feel the veins under her soft caramel skin. Damon's breathing sped up; he felt the veins around his eyes become visible, his eyes darkened. Bonnie caressed his hair and sat on his lap; her warm skin pressed against his cold chest. Damon started to lose his mind.

Bonnie's delicate blood thundered under her skin. He wanted to taste her blood; it was a secret treasure for him and he wanted to discover. He deeply inhaled the fragrance of her innocence; his fangs throbbing with pain; it was a torture to not bite her.

"C'mon Damon. Taste me," Bonnie whispered and grabbed his back to pull him even closer.

It was too much; Damon snarled, he put his arm around Bonnie's waist and stroked her neck with his lips. His fangs started to grow just like his hunger and desire. Bonnie gasped as she felt his growing fangs scratch her skin a bit. She tightened her grip around Damon and closed her eyes.

"Do it."

Damon was ready to bite, to satisfy her desire but this was not what she wanted. Just before Damon's fangs pierced the warm skin, and he could taste the heavenly blood, Bonnie moaned something and Damon's head became clear again.

"Turn me."

Damon's eyes popped open, he roughly grabbed Bonnie's throat and pushed her to the wall with vampire speed.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted at her, "You wanna die? I could have killed you!"

Bonnie didn't answer, although she was unable to speak because of Damon's death grip on her neck.

"That's what you want, huh? For me to suck you dry?" Damon's hands shook with rage; he loosened his grip a little.

Bonnie just looked up at him, her eyes were full with tears. "This is the last time I will say this to you." Damon looked deeply into Bonnie's eyes; making sure that she listened very well. "I. Won't. Turn. You," he stressed every word, "Never."

Bonnie's eyes darkened, her jaw clenched and she looked at Damon with hatred. Damon leaned closer and growled at her.

"You're just an idiot little girl who is angry with everybody. I get it. Your life isn't good. You lost your dad, sad enough, but you have to deal with it. Bad things happen, that's it. Grow up and stop your little games!"

He let go off Bonnie's neck and turned to go get back into his bed. "Go to sleep."

Bonnie didn't move, she stood by the wall and watched Damon with a disgusted look on her face.

"I need to grow up?" she started slowly, scornfully, "how dare you judge me. Look at yourself! You're the one who needs to grow up! You're the only idiot in this room. How wise are you when someone else is the topic... You're disgusting Damon. You ruin everybody's life around you. I really don't understand how could you be that stupid, you think you have little chance with Elena? How could you think that there is someone out there that at least likes you? You're a _disease_ Damon, a _disgusting parasite_. I really hope your life will be full of misery and pain because you don't deserve anything else, only suffering." Bonnie cruelly hissed the words to Damon who sat on the edge of the bed and watched her with emotionless face.

"If you are finished with your daily 'I hate Damon show', go back to sleep," he said coldly.

Bonnie laughed dryly. " You think I will spend the night in your house? With you?" she asked scornfully, "no way," she said and turned to leave the room.

"And yet where are you going to go?" Damon asked indifferently. Bonnie twitched a little, but didn't move. "I'm the only one whom you can count on now. Sucks, right?"

Bonnie growled angrily and opened the door.

"I'm looking for a vampire who is willing to transform me," she murmured and crossed the threshold.

In the next moment, two strong arms lifted her up from the ground and Damon threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you jerk or I swear..." she shouted and tried to kick Damon, but Damon held her legs very tightly.

"Swear what?" Damon cut her off, "Say more nasty things about me? I'm terrified."

"Leave me alone, Damon!" cried Bonnie, " I will as soon as you stop the idiotic behavior."

Damon walked toward the guest room door, holding the shouting and kicking Bonnie on his shoulder.

"Let me go! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Damon didn't answer; he just opened the door and stepped in. He walked to the bed and threw Bonnie onto the mattress. Before Bonnie could sit up, he was already out of the room and slammed the door. Bonnie heard a click sound; she jumped up and rushed to the door.

"You locked me in?" she shouted and hit the door with her fist angrily, "Let me out you psychopath!"

"Go to sleep!" Damon ordered, from the other side of the door.

"You have no right to do this!" cried Bonnie; her fists hit the door over and over again.

"I do whatever I want!" Damon said nervously, "If this is the only way to keep you alive, then I'll do that! And now, good night!" he said and Bonnie heard his footsteps as he walked back toward his room.

"I hate you!" she shouted and kicked the door, very strongly.

"I don't care!" was the last thing that Damon said before slamming his bedroom door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 White Tulip

The next morning, Damon baked some eggs and bacon in the kitchen, whistling cheerfully during his work. Bonnie a nerve last night, but it's over now. While he worked he read a book which laid on the counter. It was an old, large book with yellowed pages.

"It would be much easier if I would understand the witch language," he murmured while he read another weird and difficult spell. Finally, when he finished his work, he closed the book and put the food on a nice ceramic plate. He poured some tea into a mug then placed everything on a tray. In the middle of the tray he put a little vase with a white flower on it. When he finished, he looked at his work smugly. "Fascinating…"

"Breakfast is ready!" Damon called loudly and shook the doorknob of the room Bonnie was in. "I hope you won't hit me with a lamp or something. That wouldn't be nice…"

He opened the door and stepped inside. Bonnie sat on the bed, her legs pulled up to her chest.

"I'm not hungry," She said, her voice was weak and sad.

Damon sighed and put the tray down on the nightstand. "You must be. I worked hard."

Bonnie ignored him and turned her head away from him. Damon smirked and sat on the bed beside her.

"Oh, _Bonnie_, I know you are ashamed. I promise, I won't tell anyone that you wanted me. Although, if you feel the need again –excluding to my blood-… I won't protest."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Jerk."

Damon just smirked at her.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just leave me alone? Why do you want to help me?" Bonnie still didn't look at Damon so she couldn't see his face suddenly became serious for a quick moment, but after that the usual smirk appeared again.

"I need good points for Elena."

"She would never love you, you know that right? No matter what you do that won't change. She loves Stefan. She won't love you." Bonnie looked at Damon to see the damage what her words caused.

Damon just smirked at her. "I know. I'm a _disgusting parasite_… I remember very well."

Bonnie's eyes flashed with a little guilt, but stayed in silent. After a few minutes silence, Damon stood up.

"Bon Appetite."

Bonnie watched his back as he walked away, then her glance wandered to the tray on the bedside table. When she saw the flower she raised her eyebrow.

"A white tulip?"

Damon turned and winked at her. "Just for you. After your little naughty mission last night, I think you need something… pure. To remember who you really are." with that Damon turned and left the room.

Bonnie looked after him, confused. That was a different Damon. A Damon whom she doesn't want to know. A human Damon. A Damon whom is harder to hate…

"Enjoy your breakfast," Damon yelled through the door before he clicked the lock.

Bonnie heard the sound and jumped out from the bed. She rushed to the door and started to jiggle the handle. "Damon! Let me out!"

"Nope. I'll keep you here until Elena and my brother come back." Damon leaned his back against the door and enjoyed the show

"What? When will they come back?"

Damon's grin went wider. "I don't know… a few weeks maybe…So we have time to enjoy each other. Just me and my little witch." Damon heard Bonnie's foot banging on the wooden floor as she stomped over to the bed.

"You're crazy!" she yelled.

"That's why you love me!" Damon sung the words playfully.

Bonnie growled and threw something to the door which shattered loudly, probably the vase.

"That wasn't nice, Bennett! I thought you loved my flower."

The last response was an angry _'I hate you'_. Damon sighed and walked away from the door. "Yes, I know."

oooOOooo

Damon sat on the living room with a glass of whiskey in his hand and read a book. It was almost 4 p.m. When he gave a lunch to Bonnie, she completely ignored him. She kept quiet the whole time, even when she saw the new white tulip in a new vase.

Damon decided he'll keep up this habit. He didn't let Bonnie out because he thought she needs some time alone to calm down. He was lucky she lost her power, who knows what she would have done…

Just when he turned a page, the door opened. Not soon after, Stefan and Elena stepped in the room.

"Hello birdies," Damon said indifferently and turned the page.

"What are you reading?" Elena stepped behind him and leaned down so she could see the book better.

"Just a cookbook."

Stefan also went closer and raised an eyebrow. "That's a spell book."

Damon sighed, closed the book and stand up. "Maybe. And now I have some homework so if you two will excuse me…"

"We missed you too." Elena rolled her eyes and went back to her luggage, "Stefan, can you bring these upstairs, please?"

Stefan nodded his head and grabbed the bags.

"Oh, and I promised to Caroline I'll call her when we came back. Maybe it can wait a little…" Elena slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"You're such a good friend, Elena," Damon handed her the coffee and looked at her scornfully.

"What is your problem now, Damon?" Elena asked tiredly and took a seat beside the counter.

"Nothing. Instead… the witch needs you." Damon put down his cup and took his book.

"Bonnie? What happened? Is she okay?" Elena's voice was full with worry.

"Physically? Yes. But, she has some serious issues in her head…"

"Where is she, Damon? Tell me what happened with her!" Elena stood up, her legs were shaky. Damon drove her crazy with his little games. She had a weird feeling that Damon did something with her friend. Like Damon had read her thoughts, he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't touch her. What's more… I was her hero in shining armor. But, now you're here so I won't babysit her anymore. She's your responsibility now, not mine. You are her friend; at least you say that…"

"Damon please, stop playing games. I need to know where she is. I want to help her, I care for her. Please, tell me what happened and where can I found Bonnie." Elena was so nervous her voice trembled. Why did Damon say these things? She's really a bad friend? But she cares for Bonnie! Sure, they didn't speak for a long time, but she had problems and Bonnie was with her father all the time. She just didn't want to risk her life. Without her powers, she's just as weak as everybody else. "Is she at home? Is somebody with her?"

"There's no home sweet home for her anymore, Elena. Now, you're not the only poor little girl without her parents. Who's the most desperate orphan you, or her? It would be a good reality show."

"You are disgusting," Elena's eyes filled with tears. She looked into Damon's cold eyes hatefully. "There's nothing human in you. Not anymore."

Damon smirked and leaned closer to whisper privately. "That's the best part of being a vampire." He pulled away and headed toward the door. "She's in the guestroom, by the way. In the one next to my room."

* * *

><p><strong>Finnaly with correct grammar. Thanks LittleNapoleon! :)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5 Where were you,Damon

**Hey guys here I am again with a bit longer chapter! I hope you will like it! I worked on it all day! :)) Thanks for the reviews please give me more! :D **

* * *

><p>Elena rushed to the guestroom, she almost run. Bonnie's dad died? But how? And when? And where were Damon then? He has to be there! Elena reached the door and halted. Damon's words echoed in her head. Maybe if she had been there for her…If her weekend with Stefan had been less important. If she had been much better friend…Here's the time. Bonnie needs her. She has to do everything to ease her pain.<p>

Elena unlocked the door and opened it lightly. "Bonnie…" Elena stepped inside and walked to the bed where Bonnie was sitting. She was deep in her thoughts while she rolled a white tulip between her fingers. Elena gently touched her shoulder to let her know her presence. Bonnie jumped a little scared, and dropped the flower. "Sorry, I scared you." Bonnie shook her head but she wasn't able to speak. As soon as she saw her best friend, the tears rolled down on her face. "Elena…" Elena sat on the bed and immediately hugged her tightly to comfort her. "Shh, everything is okay, now. I'm here for you."

They sat like this for long seconds. Elena whispered comforting things to her and caressed her back consolingly. "Do you wanna talk about it? Can you…tell me what happened?" Bonnie cleared her throat and pulled away. She whipped away the tears with her fingers and nodded. Elena took her hand and encouragingly squeezed a little.

"I was in the living room when my dad came home… he was very excited… he said he found someone…someone who can give me power… to me and …him."

"Your dad also wanted magic?" Elena was surprised by the news. She known Bonnie's dad like someone who hate the witch thing. When they were little and Grams talked the Bennett witches' history at Halloween, Michael always emphasized that it's just a story. He never let them to believe. And now when her daughter is finally 'normal', he also wanted to be a wizard. That was weird …and unbelievable.

"That was what he said. I was surprised too. I mean, you know my dad…you did know him."

"Who was that someone?" Elena suddenly changed the topic. Bonnie swallowed back her tears and shook her head. "I don't know… She said her name is Katherine. That's why I called Damon…I thought he maybe…" Bonnie looked down the white tulip what lays on the bed, disgusted.

"You called Damon and he didn't help you? He said he was your savior. " Elena looked at Bonnie with disbelief. She knows that Damon is not an easy person but she was sure he's not as heartless as everybody thinks. Maybe she was wrong.

Bonnie laughed dryly. "He did help me. Just not at time…"

"Maybe he was busy. Did you ask him what did he do? Maybe he has a good explanation…" Elena tried to defend Damon but she has no idea what would have been more important than Bonnie's 911. Bonnie lifted her head up and deeply looked into Elena's brown eyes. " He let my father die, Elena. There is no good explanation for him."

Elena sighed and hugged Bonnie again. "I will hate him forever for that." Elena stroked her hair and said nothing. She looked toward the door and saw a faint shadow like someone would have stood in the corridor but when she looked there again, the shadow disappeared.

oooOOooo

"Damon!"

Damon rolled his eyes when Elena literally burst into his room. "I suppose you talked with the witch. Did she say how bad I am? Betrayer."

"Stop joking, Damon! Give me an explanation and should be very good! What were you doing when Bonnie send you the text?" Damon smirked and stood up from the chair. "That's not your business, Elena. Whatever I did, I'm swear I thought of you the whole time." he said with a wink.

Elena shook her head tiredly. "Well, you have to approve the things."

"And yet how do I do that, Elena? I can't wake the dead. You want me to create zombies?" Damon wasn't surprised that Elena asks his help or most likely command him. She always does this after all…'Behave Damon…You have to be a good person…' Like if it would be that easy…

"No. I want you to compel Bonnie. Make her forget that night." Now, Elena surprised him. What's more, upset him. He took a step toward her and narrowed his eyes.

"I won't compel her." His voice was calm, yet.

"Damon, Bonnie is weak. She is not able to deal with it. I don't want her to suffer!"

"How do you know what she able to bear? She was a powerful witch. She is strong much stronger than you are, Elena. I know the witch and me not friends but I do respect her. I thought you also do. You can't control your friends' life, Elena. I won't play with her mind. She can deal with it. She lost her grandmother, she lost her power and now she lost her father too. Those things make her stronger. I now you wanna protect her but believe me, she doesn't need my ability. She has to fight with herself. You can't help her. That won't be your fault if she falls."

Damon talked with so much passion that Elena knew that immediately he does care for Bonnie at least a little. After all he saved her. She realized Damon is right. Bonnie is powerful, she can deal with it. She can't mess up her mind. "Then what do we do? What's your plan?"

Damon raised his eyebrow. "What's _my_ plan? Nothing. As I said Bonnie is your responsibility and not mine. You and Stefan have to figure out smoothing not me. "

"But you said you respect her." Elena was confused now. Damon was so inscrutable.

"That's true. But that's it, nothing more. I won't compel her because I know she doesn't need it. By the way what do you think what would she do with me if she gets her power back and figure out I compelled her? I won't risk my life…"

"So you think she can get her power back someday?" Elena tried to read Damon's emotions but he was mysterious as always. A closed book without a key…

"Yes. I'm sure about that." He said firmly.

oooOOooo

"Damon…can I talk with you?" Damon halted and turned. "I won't give you my blood." He said with a smirk and eyeing Bonnie whom stood in the doorway. Bonnie ignored his comment and came to the point. "Why didn't you talk to Elena about this? Why didn't you tell her that I asked you to turn me? Why did you keep my secret?"

Damon took a few steps toward her before he answered. "I said I won't tell anyone what happened between us. I just kept my word."

"I don't know you like someone whom is able to keep his word…" Bonnie folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Damon laughed bitterly. "You don't know me, Bennett. You don't know anything about me. You don't know who I am." Damon looked into Bonnie's eye and she didn't break the eye contact. "Maybe because I don't care who you are."

"Of course you don't. You decided that I'm the bad guy, long time ago. And you are satisfied with your decision." Bonnie's eyes narrowed. Damon's voice was cold almost scornful. What is he thinks of him? He's the one who get hurt?

"You let my father die, don't play the victim." Bonnie clenched her fist and almost growled at Damon.

"Yes, I let your father die! What do you want from me?" Damon lost his patience and suddenly bitten his wrist. "That's what's you want, don't you? Here! You wanted my blood? Here is it!" He lifted up his bleeding hand and offered to Bonnie. "You still wanna be a vampire? Fine! Drink!"

Bonnie's eyes widened, Damon's behave really scared her but she got what she wanted. She took Damon's arm with shaking hand and lifted up a little but not close to her mouth. That was too real. She really gonna do this? She will become a heartless monster ...a bloodsucking vampire?

"Do it!" Bonnie twitched to Damon's roar and looked at him. She almost cried when she saw him. Damon was in vampire form, the dark veins enmeshed his whole face, his eyes were dark and bloody at once. He snarled at Bonnie so she could see his dangerous fangs. "That's what you want then do it! You wanna be like me? Drink! If you wanna give up just drink my blood! I would gladly kill you after that!" Bonnie looked up at him with tearful eyes. She lifted up Damon's wrist and closed her eyes. "Drink!" Damon shouted again. Bonnie squeezed his hand and leaned to the shiny blood.

"No…" her mouth barely touched the liquid, she dropped down Damon's hand and leaned against the wall, crying. Damon whipped away the blood with his palm and shook his head. "I think I was wrong. You're not strong. You're just a weak little girl."

Bonnie squeezed her eyes so more tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. "I hate you…" she whispered. Damon walked closely to her and leaned. "That's fine for me." he whispered into her ear then left the sobbing Bonnie behind.

oooOOooo

"Damon!"

Stefan called him from the study room. It was late at night. Damon walked to his room with a glass of whiskey in his hand. When he heard Stefan's voice he stopped and stepped inside the room.

"Looks like I'm very popular today…"

"We need to talk. Honestly." Stefan stood from behind the big wooden desk and walked toward his brother. "What happened last night?"

Damon tried to calm himself. He tired of the lot of talk today. He was tired of everyone. "Elena didn't tell you? Some vampire attacked the witch and his father. The bitch killed the man I killed her and I saved Bonnie and bring her here. End the story. One out of two. I think that's not that bad. At last the witch is alive but thanked anyone for me? No."

Stefan heard his brother calmly, when he finished he spoke again. "Elena said it took more than half hour to arrive to Bonnie's house. It's a small town Damon. What did you do?"

"What did I do? You wanna know what did I do?" Damon lost his patience again. It was enough. He promised to himself he will keep it secret but he was so angry. Why didn't they leave him alone? "You say Bonnie is your friend, right? You say you care for her, right? That she's important for you." Stefan nodded his head so Damon continued. "Do you know she moved? Do you know her father brought a new house? I was late because I didn't find her, Stefan! I went to her old house I even went to Grams house! It took a half an hour to find her! If you care for her, if anybody cares for her, her father will be still alive! So don't judge me, Stefan. She's your responsibility; you are her friends and not me. Why did she call me? Caroline was in the town too! I went to her when I didn't find Bonnie but she didn't know about the new house! Yes, I was late but I did everything to be there! What did _**you**_ do?"

Stefan lowered his eyes, Damon was right. They neglected Bonnie recently. They didn't even know about her move.

"Did you tell her that? Maybe she forgives you if she knows the truth."

Damon shook his head. "What should I tell her? Her father died because she didn't send me their address? Should I tell her that everything is her fault? That's much easier if she hates me. Much better than if she hate herself…"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Elena and Bonnie friendship? What do you think about Damon? Did he make the right decision? He choose Bonnie's hate over the forgiveness.<br>**

**Again, I have music issues. I hate to read without music! While I read this I listened Nate Dogg, Eminem, Linkin Park, Nickelback, Flyleaf, Adelitas Way... so I have a long list.. :D You are also a music person or you prefer the silence? :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Fresh start and Guilt

**Hey guys I hope you will like this chapter too. Thanks so much for the reviews and everything; I'm so grateful! Special thank you to Regina who tried to help me. You are an angel. :) Again, thank you guys, enjoy and please reviews! **

* * *

><p><em>She was lying on the cold floor, her whole body was numb. She had a terrible headache but she couldn't scream, she couldn't even open her eyes. What's happening? She heard two voices, they were shouting her name. She tried to spoke but the words didn't come out. "That's my fault…" maybe someone said that but maybe just her imagination played with her mind. Then she felt two strong arms lifted her up from the ground…<em>

Bonnie's eyes popped open, her whole body was wet. She has the same dream every night. A true nightmare… If only it would be just a nightmare… but it was just as true as the fact she loosed her father.

She took a few deep breaths than stood up from the bed. The sun is still shining; she has to live through… Grams raised her strong and she owes her. She wouldn't back down.

She took a shower and get dressed. She picked up the hair-straightener to do her hair but her hand stopped in the air. _'Your hair is beautiful as it is baby girl. You don't need that thing to makes you pretty.' _Bonnie closed her eyes when she remembered her dad's words. She put down the hair straightener and quickly brushed her wavy hair.

When she opened the door she looked down, instinctively. A white tulip lay on the threshold just as every morning for a week now. Bonnie stepped over the flower without any interest- like always- and closed the door. She knows that the flower will be gone when she's back.

Only Stefan was in the kitchen when she stepped in. He smiled at her nicely and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Bonnie."

"Hey." Bonnie smiled back and took the cup. "Elena is still sleeping?"

"She woke up early and went out. She has some things to do…" Bonnie smiled sadly and shook her head. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you sure you wanna move back?" Stefan quickly changed the sensitive topic. "You can stay as long as you want."

"I know that Stefan but I need to get back to my normal life. At least witch left …"

Stefan took her hand and stroked it consolingly. "I'm sorry. I know it's our fault too. We leave you and I can't tell how much we sorry. We don't deserve your friendship." Bonnie bite her lower lip and tried to blink away the tears. Stefan put his hand on her cheek and softly whipped away a teardrop with his thumb. "I'm so sorry Bonnie. We're all sorry."

"I know… but I'm not mad at you, Stefan. I know you're all sorry. But what happened is not your fault." Stefan looked at Bonnie and waited. Here's the time… He stepped back a step and cleared his throat.

"Listen, Bonnie… I know you're mad at Damon… but what happened is not his fault either. He couldn't saved your father but he saved you. He was there. He does care for you, Bonnie…" before Stefan could say more, Bonnie interrupted him.

"He feels guilty and you also know that very well. He doesn't care for me. "

"I know but you can't blame him forever for your father's death. It wasn't his fault. Maybe he was late but I bet he did everything to save you. That vampire killed your father and not Damon. He was there to save you. "

Bonnie laughed dryly. "Yeah, _this time_ he wanted to save me. You think that's all why I hate him? It doesn't matter he saved me. I don't care it wasn't his fault. Every time when something terrible happened with me, Damon was there. He causes all the trouble; he and Elena. The difference is Elena can't help, the troubles find her because who she is but Damon create them. He is irresponsible, reckless and obsessed. Should I remind you of how I lost my power actually?"

Stefan didn't answer, he stopped defended Damon immediately. Bonnie has a point. He never wants to remember the true story again. What only the tree of them knew. The others think Klaus' wizard took away Bonnie's huge power with a spell but that's not the truth. Damon has a big role there…

oooOOooo

Bonnie looked back from the doorway to see she packed up everything. She hasn't much stuff just a few clothes and some personal stuff. She sighed and closed the door. She hoped that she can say goodbye to Elena but she was nowhere. The whole house was empty instead…

"I hope you don't wanna go without a goodbye. " A smirking Damon showed up from out of nowhere.

"Leave me alone Damon." Bonnie sighed tiredly and tried to go next to him but Damon stood in the way again. "You ignored my flowers." The smug smirk was still on his face but his eyes showed deeper emotions which were unreadable. "What do you want from me Damon?" Bonnie snapped when she lost her patience. Damon raised an eyebrow. "Back of witch, I saved your life I think I deserve sweeter voice from you."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and hissed at Damon. "You don't deserve anything sweet of me." Damon's smirk disappeared he became serious; he just looked into Bonnie's green eyes, speechlessly. After a while he spoke quietly. "I know."

Bonnie tried to not show her surprise, she kept the eye contact. A few moments later Damon stepped aside to let Bonnie walk away.

Bonnie rushed down on the stairs and opened the door. She didn't want to think of Damon's behave. She didn't care, Damon's always playing games. She won't let him playing with her. She opened the car door and threw her bag to the backseat then sat in the car and started the engine.

She has to stay in the car when she arrived. She hated that house and she hated she is alone. She needed her friends more than anything. But she is alone, again.

She got up, took her bag and walked toward the front door. She unlocked the door and opened it. When she stepped inside, she had frozen.

"We think the '_Surprise!'_ is not appropriate so we choose this lame silence _'we're so sorry'_ look with sad eyes and a cake…" Caroline smiled at Bonnie with a huge cake in her hand. The room was full with Bonnie's friends. Everybody was there: Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy even Alaric. They all looked guilty and regretful.

"But…what's this cake? There's not my birthday.." Bonnie was confused, happy, surprised and sad at once.

"Yeah…it's a kind of '_please forgive us, we don't deserve you, you mean a lot to us_' cake. We wanted to apologize." Tyler has to took away the cake because Caroline's voice broken dangerously. "I love you so much, Bonnie!"

Bonnie rushed to her crying friend and hugged her tightly. "I love you too! I don't mad at you, Caroline. I love you all." She also cried just as Elena who joined to the hugging couple.

After everyone said their own sorry the party started. It wasn't as fun as a birthday party but they tried to having fun even in this sad situation. They talked funny stories, ate cake and even a bottle of liquor turn up from Tyler's pocket. So it wasn't that bad after all…

"I'm sleepy." Caroline yawned and stood up from the couch. "Me too." Elena threw down the blanket and stretched out. The girls stayed, they said they won't let Bonnie to spend the night alone in this house. It was time for a girl night for a long time anyway. "Me three…" said Bonnie too and turn off the television. "Let's go to sleep." The girls agreed and followed Bonnie to the upstairs.

"The bed is mine!" cried Caroline and seated on the bed quickly. Elena rolled her eyes and threw down some pillow onto the floor. "We sleep in the ground Caroline, get off." Caroline looked sulky but lay down onto the thin mattress on the floor. "See, just as we were young" smiled Elena. "Only needed some.."

"Flashlights!" Bonnie stepped in with a flashlight in her hand and took her place between the giggling girls. They covered up their heads with the blanket and Bonnie clicked up the illuminant. "So… let's talk about sex!"

"Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie shouted be at one.

"Why? We grow up or am I wrong?" The two girls just rolled their eyes, laughing. "Okay, so what you wanna talkin' about then?"

"Do you remember when my dad found out we had spend all of the money what was in his credit card?" Bonnie stared at the pillow blankly. Elena reached out her hand and touched her shoulder. "Bonnie…" she whispered. Bonnie shook her head. "Let be his night. I want good memories of him instead the picture of his lifeless body lies on the ground in a blood puddle…"

There was silence for long seconds then Caroline cleared her throat. "Our famous cupcake business…"

"We thought we grow rich from those horrible cupcakes. I think we used melted crayon for gloss…" Elena also joined to the talk. Bonnie laughed and looked at her gratefully. "I thought my dad will kill all of us."

"But he just laughed and he tasted one with a pink heart shaped rubber on the top…" The three friend burst into laughter for this memory. "And when Tyler and Matt dig the whole garden?" Caroline started a new story. "Tyler said her mother didn't let her dig…when your dad saw the garden he looked at the boys with a serious expression on his face, he said he amazed by their job and hired them to do a pool…"

"I remember they quit the same afternoon." Elena laughed at the memory.

"Well at last we know now why loved Tyler so much to dig …" Bonnie said.

"Or why he hated the cats so much…" added Caroline caused a new laugh wave.

They talked until dawn, until they tired of the laughing but then they fall asleep.

Around 4 a.m. Bonnie woke up with a weird feeling. Quietly she get up , tried to not wake her friends up. She stepped over Caroline's arm and Elena's leg and walked toward the door. When she opened it, pure anger filled her whole body. She picked up the white tulip and left the house.

oooOOooo

"Damon!"

Damon sat on the bed and he was reading. It was 4 a.m. but he was still awake. He couldn't sleep for long time. He heard the angry voice and the aggressive knocking and get out of the bed to open the door.

"I thought you can't sleep without me little witch." HE looked at Bonnie with his annoying smirk. "Have you missed me already?"

Bonnie ignored his words and stepped closer with the flower in her hand. "Oh, so you got it."

"Stop sending me these! You can't make things right whit a white tulip! Don't play like you do care for me because I know you don't. That flower only shows your guilt! You don't need to make things right because you just can't. I don't know what to I think, I don't know why are you doing this? As I said Elena never will love you! These flowers won't change that so stop it! Leave me alone, Damon! I'm not your toy! You took everything from me! Everything! My Grams, my life, my father, my power! I'm here to ask you, leave me alone. Keep your tulips and stay away from me. " Bonnie pushed the flower into Damon's hard chest. Damon took it; he not said a word just looked deeply into the green eyes. "I understand." Finally he said faintly. Bonnie nodded then turned and left Damon behind.

Damon stepped inside his room, slammed the door and looked around. At least a hundred spell books lay around, covered everything. Some of them were big, some were covered by dust and some of their pages were bloody. Damon picked up the nearest from the table and threw it to the wall with an angry growl. When the book falls down, it opened from the marked page. The title said: '_Witches without power_'.

* * *

><p><strong>Music: My new discovery: the whole Amaryllis album by Shinedown. It's awesome (maybe a little depressing...) if you like the alternativerock music... :) ****{_Miracle,Amaryllis, I'll follow you_ would be beautiful Bamon songs :) }**


	7. Chapter 7 That night

Bonnie woke up early; she barely managed to get some sleep. After she came back from the Salvatore house, she snuck back to her room to lay down on her bed trying her best not to wake her friends up. She thought she will be better after she spoke with Damon but everything happened upside down. She couldn't forget the elder Salvatore's icy eyes, filled with a lot of guilt. She never saw him that way; he was almost…almost… desperate, as if he really wanted her to forgive him. At least he doesn't make him as heartless as he seemed to be. He is able to feel something. What if he tries to show his human side to her?

'_No, Bonnie you know that that's a lie. You're not Elena, you can't trust him. He is a vampire.'_ Bonnie argued with herself. The things she was feeling towards him were too strange, too uncomfortable. '…_but he saved you. You called him and he came…''Yeah, because he thought Katherine was here too…'_ It was like a pro-contra list in her head. Why is it so damn hard? It was much easier when she had her powers. There was nothing strange and uncomfortable between Damon and her. There was _nothing_ between them and that was the _perfect_ relationship. No guilt, no regretful icy eyes, no white tulips… She missed the old times and most of all, she missed her powers.

She sat up on her bed and looked around. Her smile went wide when she looked down at her friends. Caroline was lying on her stomach, her hand was on Elena's head and her leg was over her back. They looked like a drunken octopus. Carefully she gets up and leaves the room the make a delicious surprise breakfast for them. She closed the door quietly and headed toward the kitchen but it wasn't empty.

"Stefan!" Bonnie cried out with surprise and tried to cover herself. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable only in her yellow top and lilac panties.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan took off his jacket and handed it over to Bonnie. Bonnie quickly took the jacket and held it in front of herself like a towel because she realized the jacket was too short to cover her otherwise.

"Sorry but wh-what are you doing here?" Bonnie cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable. She didn't wanna be rude but it's not like she was expecting him to be in the kitchen. Stefan sighed and poured some coffee into a mug. "Thanks but…I don't like black coffee" Bonnie shook her head when Stefan handed her the cup. Stefan nodded and put down the drink.

„I came over to help. I thought you might need some breakfast." Bonnie glanced toward the counter and indeed, there were a lot of pancakes on it. They looked appetizing.

"That was very nice of you Stefan, thank you." Bonnie smiled at him but there was still something weird. "That's all?" Stefan cleared his throat and took a step toward Bonnie. "No. I saw you last night and I was worried. Is everything okay with you? Did you speak with Damon? I asked him to, but… you know him."

"I thought I knew him." Bonnie sighed tiredly and took a seat next to Stefan. "Recently, he's been acting really weird. "

"He's been weird since _that night_.." Stefan put a pancake on Bonnie's plate and some fruits around it. Bonnie licked her lips from the sight of the food. "I know but he's weirder now. After that night, he avoided me. We barely talked. But since he saved me…why are you grinning?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Stefan who handed a fork to her.

"You said since he saved you and not since he killed your father… Do I finally see some sense in your eyes?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and grabbed the fork. "That doesn't mean anything and I do know he saved me I just _don't care_."

"Childish." Stefan murmured and walked to the refrigerator. Bonnie's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Stefan sighed, closed the refrigerator door and faced with the former powerful witch.

"You're angry with Damon I get that and you have every reason to be upset but I've known my brother for a very long time and believe me, he is _not_ a bad person. His biggest fault is making bad decisions at the spur of the moment but I know deep down inside he has his human side and this side does care for you, Bonnie. He will try to make things right somehow- in his own way- but you make it so hard for him. I know he did terrible things to you but he's sorry. It just isn't in him to have the capacity to utter those words to you. Why can't you just forget the past and give him a chance? Please." Stefan finished his monologue with a sigh of relief because he really needed to tell those things to Bonnie. She needed to know these things.

"Why are you defending him? Are you his guardian angel? You can tell me anything Stefan and it won't change my mind." Bonnie shrugged indifferently and she bit the pancake. "Why do you want me to forgive him, anyway?"

"I miss my brother, Bonnie. I miss the old days when you two used to argue like an old married couple. You made him better and whether he knows this or not, he needs you. He needs someone whom he respects and can control him. So far you're the only one who applies to those requisites. There is also the fact that I think I like you two…together."

Bonnie's jaw dropped, her eyes become wider than ever. "As a… _couple_?" She barely could say the word 'couple' without struggling. Seconds later, she started to laugh immediately. "You're basically telling me that you want me to be your brother's girlfriend. And they say you don't have a sense of humor…"

"I didn't say that." Stefan couldn't help but smile as well. "Wait a minute… who says I have no sense of humor?"

"No one. Your humor is hilarious." Bonnie said quickly and whipped away a teardrop from the corner of her eye, still laughing. "See? Your humor gave me tears." Stefan rolled his eyes but he also started to laugh.

"What's going on in here?" Caroline stepped in the kitchen with closed eyes and messy hair. "I need coffee." She yawned and headed toward the counter while she touched the wall like a blind person. Her hands suddenly bumped into a hard chest. "Oh, hi Stefan." Stefan watched as Caroline touched the seat and climb up on it.

"Caroline, open your eyes already!" Bonnie snapped when Caroline elbowed into her plate.

"I can't." The blonde vampire moaned and lays her head down to the counter.

"Elena is still sleeping?" Stefan asked from the doorway. "Yeah, I hope. When I woke up my hand covered her face so I hope she didn't drown." Stefan laughed then left the kitchen. "Hm what's this good smell?" Caroline sniffed the air and opened her eyes. "Pancakes! Yummy." She grabbed a plate and threw some onto it.

"You can find some on your elbow too."

"What were you guys talking about before I came in?" Caroline ignored Bonnie's comment and took the syrup.

"Nothing. Stefan told a joke and it was funny." Bonnie cleared her throat and sipped her orange juice, her favorite morning drink. When she was with Damon, he never gave her coffee for breakfast. There was always an orange juice on the tray beside the vase with the white tulip…'_He made breakfast for me.' _That fact was scary yet funny all at once. It was also quite a nice gesture…

"Stefan? Told a joke?" Caroline repeated with disbelief. Bonnie shook her head to forget her strange thoughts. "Yeah, but not that I look back at it, it wasn't that funny…"

oooOOooo

Stefan and Elena sat on the couch at the Salvatore house's living room and they were talking. They thought that it would be a romantic afternoon since Stefan launched the quiet easy listening music and Elena brought some chocolate cake so it was a sweet afternoon, just the two of them…

"Hmm, I smell love in the air…" Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother who walked across the room towards the whiskey bottle. "So… the witch enjoyed her little surprise party?" He asked indifferently while he put some ice cubes into a glass. "I guess you lost my invitation." He gave a brilliant smirk to Elena before he sipped the gold liquid.

"There was no invitation Damon. You knew about the party, you could have joined us if you wanted to."

"Sweet Elena, should I explain to you the meaning of sarcasm?" Elena sighed tiredly. "I meant it Damon."

Before Damon could say something sarcastic again, Stefan spoke. "Bonnie is fine, Damon." He knew that that's what Damon was interested in; he is just too stubborn to ask. _Childish_. As he thought, Damon's eyes flashed a little but as always, he covered it with a sarcastic comment. "That's lovely and…_useless_ news my dear brother."

Stefan sighed and stood up. He looked at Damon seriously. "Why can't you just apologize to her? You know that she would be glad. Besides, she deserves an apology from you for sure." Damon sipped his drink; he looked indifferent, at least in the surface. "She will come over for dinner tonight so you can talk with her then."

Damon put down the empty glass and looked into Stefan's eyes. Stefan knew him. He knew that he won't speak about his true feelings. Everything he did or said was just to put on a show for everyone.

"I will...right after she says a _thank you_ to me." Stefan shook his head tiredly and sat back beside Elena who looked at him understandingly. "I have more important things to do so I'll let you continue this whole lame, corny afternoon."

Damon went back to his room and onto to his bed. A big, black travel bag was on the mattress. He grabbed it then left the room again. Stefan and Elena didn't even notice when he started the engine and drove off the parking lot.

How could he say sorry to Bonnie? She doesn't need a sorry. Bonnie needs deeds not words. Sorry is not enough. Damon squeezed the steering wheel as he thought back to that night.

xxxXXxxx

_It was a cold, stormy night when Damon got a message from Klaus. He immediately went to Bonnie's house and roughly pounded on the door._

"_Wake up witch; I need your witchy power!" _

_Damon didn't stop banging until Bonnie showed up at the door. She wore jeans and a purple sweater. Damon could see that she got dressed in a hurry. _

"_What the hell Damon? It's 3 in the morning! What do you want?" Damon didn't answer, he grabbed Bonnie's arm roughly and pulled her with him. Suddenly he felt the familiar pain in his head__.__ He roared in pain but didn't let go of Bonnie; he squeezed her hand even more. "Stop it witch!" _

"_Tell me what you want!" Bonnie tried to fight with Damon's vampire power but it wasn't easy. Damon was really determined despite the huge pain in his head. _

"_Stefan is in danger! Bonnie I need your help!" The pain was unbearable by now. Damon closed his eyes and stopped moving._

"_What?" Bonnie stopped with the brain killing and looked at Damon with wide eyes. "What happened? Where is he?"_

"_We don't have time to chit chat! He's with Klaus. Come on! We have to go!" Damon let go of Bonnie's arm and walked toward his car._

_Bonnie watched as Damon opened the car door but she didn't follow him. Damon turned and looked at her nervously._

"_Damon, I need to know more." Damon growled angrily and took a step towards her. "I need your help, Bonnie. For once in your life could you just trust me?" Bonnie sighed. "…Alright__,__ just for once…"_

_After a few minutes of driving at what seemed to be the speed of light, Damon stopped the car by the woods and got out of the car with Bonnie. It seemed like he know the road because he instantly walked into the darkness. Bonnie followed him without asking any questions. Suddenly, Damon was behind her and grabbed both of her arms. _

"_We need to be quiet." Damon whispered to Bonnie just before she could torture him again. Bonnie slowly nodded her head. They barely could take two steps because a fire circle flamed around a big rock in front of them. Bonnie's eyes widened with terror as she saw Stefan laying on the rock__,__ his whole body covered in blood looking like the dead as he seemed to be unconscious. Damon felt Bonnie's body trembling in fear but he still holds her arms firmly. He didn't even think of another choice; he has chosen the easiest one. When he spoke, his voice was firm and objective. "Here's the witch, now let my brother go." _

"_What? Damon! Damon…" Bonnie tried to escape from Damon's grip but suddenly a warlock showed up and somehow managed to block her powers. Damon gave Bonnie over to the warlock and took a step back. He didn't care about her screaming and imprecations; he focused on the shadow that stepped out from the darkness. _

"_Thank you so much, my friend. Your brother will be free as soon as your little witch does an…insignificant spell for me." Klaus folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at Bonnie with an evil smirk on the corner of his lips. _

"_Do whatever you want just be fast." Damon said impatiently and watched Stefan's motionless body, worriedly. _

"_Damon…no! Please…Damon!" Bonnie cried helplessly. The warlock tied her hands and held her in place. They were standing beside another big rock. An opened book was placed in the middle of a pentagram surrounded by white candles. _

"_So you are the famous Bennett witch. It's amazing how much power that's still locked inside this young body…" Klaus slowly walked beside Bonnie and caressed her face. "Read the spell darling." _

"_No." Bonnie pressed her lips together and didn't look at the Original. Klaus laughed like he enjoyed Bonnie's stubbornness, like this whole thing would be a game. "Alright." He said slowly and looked at Damon. "Say goodbye to your brother, my friend." _

_Damon's face darkened, he was so angry. Stefan was the only one whom he cared about right now. "Damit Bonnie, do what he says! " He saw the tears running down on Bonnie's cheek and he also saw the fear in her green eyes but he didn't care. "You have to save Stefan! All you have to do is read that damn book! It will be blood on your hands if he dies and I won't take that lightly!" _

_A few minutes later__,__ he heard Bonnie's shaky voice as she started to chant the spell. As soon as Bonnie started the text, Stefan moved a little. Damon rushed to him immediately and pulled out a blood bag from his pocket. Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie…" he started but Damon interrupted him. "She can handle this. She's strong, don't worry about her. Drink!" Stefan took the bag weakly and drunk. It didn't take long before he was back to his normal self again. Just when Stefan sat up, the brothers heard Bonnie cry out in pain. _

"_Bonnie!" Both Salvatores shouted at once, terrified. Bonnie laid on the ground, her whole body was shaking like she was having seizures. "What did you do to her?" Damon asked in panic__.__ He tried to attack Klaus but he felt the familiar pain immediately. He knew Stefan also got his own because he roared loudly. _

"_You said you needed her for a simple spell!" Damon held his head and watched as Bonnie's body slowly stopped trembling. _

"_And who said that you could trust me?" Klaus laughed drily. "She owns too much power. Believe me, I just helped her. You will see her life become easier. She will be grateful to me in the near future. " _

_Damon felt confused, he thought Bonnie died. "What did you do to her?" He asked again. Klaus smiled. "My wizard borrowed her powers for awhile." _

"_You can't do that!" Damon snarled at him in vampire mode but Klaus just laughed. _

"_I can do everything, my friend." _

_Damon growled again but before he could attack__,__ Stefan grabbed his arm. "Bonnie needs us." Damon suddenly forgot about taking his revenge on the hybrid as he rushed to Bonnie and kneeled beside her motionless body. He bit his wrist and put it on Bonnie's mouth. "C'mon little witch…" He caressed Bonnie's beautiful face and forced her to swallow his blood. Stefan also kneeled; Stefan's mind was twirling with thoughts about many things but he didn't say a word so Damon started to speak. He only murmured the words to himself. _

"_I thought it was going to be easy. She is so strong. I thought she was going to perform a little spell and be done with it. I thought we could save you. Maybe she will be angry with me for a few days; she will torture me a couple of times but after that__,__ everything will be the same again. She is so powerful…" Damon softly stroked Bonnie's hair while he spoke and fed her like a baby bird. "This is all my fault." he whispered as he took Bonnie in his arms carefully and lifted her up from the ground._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Please let me know what you think cuz' your feedbacks help me to write! ;) <strong>_

_**Thank you so much randomlittleme for the correction, me and my ridiculous grammar are very grateful! **_


	8. Chapter 8 The Monster's secret soul

Letting out a big sigh, Bonnie packed the cupcakes that she made in a plastic box. It was a nice gesture from Elena and Stefan to invite her over for dinner but there is one big disturbing thing in the Salvatore house: Damon. She clearly stated that she didn't want to see not hear from him the night before so showing up to his home leaves you with questions...

What Stefan said in the morning…. that was scary… that was _sick_. How could she forget what Damon did to her? The breakfast was a nice gesture but it was very little. Too little too late. Maybe he saved her life but that's far from enough. If she still had her powers, Damon would be at her door ready to put them to good use without a second thought. He's just like the others…

Bonnie sighed again and looked into the mirror. She saw a young woman with an older lady's look of despair in her eyes. "Look what you did to me." She laughed bitterly. She missed her dad as well as Grams. They were the only ones whom she could count on no matter what. They never _used_ her. They _never_ asked anything from her. Especially when they knew that she might get _hurt_. She lost everyone who was important to her and why? Simply because of two brothers who happen to be vampires that had an obsession with my best friend's look alike bitch and now have switched those feelings towards my best friend herself. Someone who used to be her best friend but she dropped her because of some guy and who doesn't give a shit about anybody else except herself because she thinks she is the only one who has big problems.

Now she's all alone in the middle of this whole vampire crap. They only used her like a problem solver machine. And now they are trying to play the good friends with the party by creating this friendly dinner. _Shit_.

"Screw all of you!" Bonnie said as she hit the mirror with immense anger. The mirror shattered; one shard cut her palm deeply but she didn't feel the pain. Her pain was bigger than that cut which crossed her soft skin. Her pain was deeper than this. She watched the blood as it slowly trickled down on her forearm like a tiny river and dropped onto the floor silently. She watched the cut and she felt relieved. Like that wound also opened something inside her. She also felt ashamed but she had to say those things to blow off the steam she was building inside her. She can't walk around with a blindfold anymore. She is not an _object_.

She went back to the kitchen and took out the first aid kit to tie her scar then proceeded to grab the box with the cupcakes and head towards the front door.

No matter what she feels, they are her friends and she needs them. She's alone so she needs someone. After all they've been through together; she has to give them another chance to redeem themselves. And if they start to act like they own her again, she will have a scar to remember. She won't step into that trap again. Never again.

oooOOooo

"Hmm, it smells good. I'm sure Bonnie will love it." Elena watched her boyfriend and stepped behind him with a playful smile on her thin lips. Seconds later, Stefan felt those lips on the pale skin of his neck.

"I should cook more often." Stefan faced with Elena to kiss her softly.

"Yes, you should. You're so sexy in an apron." Elena runs her hand over Stefan's chest; her tongue softly danced with his.

"Why thank you. How about I take it off?" Stefan murmured against her lips. Elena smiled and untied the binding around his neck. "That would be sexier."

"Sorry, I knocked." Bonnie cleared her throat so that the birdies could scatter.

"Oh…hi…Bonnie."

Bonnie put on a faint smile and held the blue plastic box awkwardly. "I made some cupcakes." she said and opened the box to prove her assertion.

"That's my favorite! Thank you Bonnie."

"Yeah, I know. That's… Grams' recipe." Bonnie handed the box to her friend. Elena smiled at her sadly and took it.

"Thank you. What happened to your hand?" Elena didn't even notice the bandage until Stefan drew attention to it.

"Nothing serious. I didn't find a plaster; it's not that bad as it looks." Bonnie cleared her throat, she never felt that awkward around her friends before.

"But what did you do?" Elena gave the box to Stefan and held Bonnie's wounded palm to take a closer look at the bandage.

"I was clumsy. I dropped a glass and it cut my palm. That's it. Not a big deal." Bonnie pulled out her hand from Elena's hold. Elena didn't notice again that she avoided her gaze but the other pair of eyes in the room seemed to have caught on.

"Do you want some of my blood?"

"It's just a cut Stefan, not a deadly wound. I'm fine. Can we eat already?" Bonnie finished the conversation and grabbed the plates from the counter. Stefan nodded his head but looked after her worriedly as she left the kitchen.

"Was everything alright with her last night?" Elena raised an eyebrow when Stefan whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" Then her eyes widened when she understood. "Do you think she hurt herself?"

Stefan shook his head; he looked puzzled. "I don't know, but we have to take care of her."

"Of course!" Elena said like it would be obvious. "That's Damon's fault." she murmured and placed the cupcakes onto a plate. Stefan's hand stopped in the air with the glasses and looked at Elena like she was a stranger.

"No, that's not it. Not just his…" with that he also left the kitchen leaving a very confused Elena behind.

Bonnie sat by the table opposite the couple as she ate the delicious food. They were talking but she didn't care, she didn't hear what they said. She put on a friendly smile and nodded her head from time to time; she said words that didn't mean anything like _'yes, I know, yeah, good, me too' _but all she wanted to do is go home and be done with the facade.

"Sorry guys but I have to go out." Elena and Stefan nodded; Bonnie stood up and headed toward the bathroom upstairs.

She wished Damon wouldn't be present but despite this, she walked towards the bathroom that was nearest to his room. When she passed by his door, she noticed the door wasn't completely closed. _Weird_. Against her will, she stepped back and softly pushed the door a little.

"Oh my God, Damon…" she breathed into the empty room. What she saw dried her throat up. She stepped in the room and looked around. There were many books all around the room. She could easily tell that every book was a spell book. On the nightstand and the bed, there were maps and papers with some writings on them. Bonnie lifted one of them and read it.

'_You cannot bring back any power without some kind of balance_…' said the notes scribbled by Damon's messy handwriting. What was most noticeable in the note was a word with big letters and red circles around it. That special word happened to be _mother_.

Bonnie had no idea what Damon was up to but she had a bad feeling about it. Damon _always_ made bad decisions although it seems like this time, he made them for _her_.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She quickly dropped the paper and left the room, trying to close the door as carefully as she could. In the middle of the corridor, she ran into Stefan. By now, the HD(high-definition) worried expression on his face was started to get old.

"Are you alright?"

"Stefan, you don't need to babysit me. I'm a big girl; I can use the bathroom by myself." she said tiredly.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just worried for you."

"You don't have to. I'm fine." '_Damon was right. She's really strong.'_ Stefan thought to himself as he looked into Bonnie's definite green eyes.

"This has nothing to do with anything but where's Damon? I thought he would be here to ruin the night." Bonnie changed the topic to something that piqued her interest.

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know. He was here in the afternoon but you know Damon doesn't really share his plans with me."

Bonnie smiled a little despite the fact that she felt anything but happy. It would be best if she just forgot what she found out and let Damon be. She can't be the one to solve his problems. He's a century old man who can live his life however he wants to live it. Even if she got her powers back, he doesn't deserve her help but thanks to him, she is sans powers.

"Well, we don't mind, do we? Let's go enjoy our time without him."

oooOOooo

The days passed and there was no sign of Damon. He wrote a message to Stefan after he called him a hundredth time to notify him that he was fine and he was attending to some business. They were already used to Damon's trips so no one really worried for him when he was away.

In the fifth Damonless day, Bonnie crossed her tress hold and closed the door with a bitter feeling. She didn't want to admit it but she missed something from the tress hold. She missed it for five days now.

She had given it a lot of thought and she decided to take a closer look at those books because she decided that it was _her_ business as well. Damon can't play the king and do whatever he wants.

She took her jacket and headed for the boarding house. Elena opened the door and looked at her surprised.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie rolled her eyes but forced a smile.

"Yeah, I think I left my necklace here from the last time I came for supper. Can I look around for it? It's really important to me."

Elena chewed her lips awkwardly and tried to say something. "Well Stefan and I were about to leave… can you come back later?"

Bonnie suppressed her wide grin, she had already known about the date. That was her genius plan. What surprised her was the lack of guilt because she's keeping secrets and lying to her best friend.

She put on a sad face and looked at the brunette desperately. "My dad gave me that necklace; I have to find it, Elena. Please! Give me your keys and I will lock the door. Please."

Elena's eyes softened, she looked at Bonnie like she was a little homeless cat and nodded her head with a sigh. "Okay, sure."

"Thank you, Elena!" Bonnie thanked and hugged her friend.

When Bonnie stepped into Damon's room, she locked the door immediately. She didn't know why she did that but she felt safe in his room. There was something icy in the air just like Damon. Bonnie could almost feel his presence. She smelt the whiskey and the leather of his jacket.

She sighed and started to pick the books up and put them down on the huge bed. She didn't have much time but she had a lot of things to do. Shortly, every book moved onto the bed from the floor. Bonnie watched the bed for a few minutes before she sat on it. She couldn't help but make a few hops on Damon's bed to adjust herself but she still felt weird sitting on the very luxurious piece of furniture.

She opened the first book and started to read the underlined sentences. She took a look over the other books and saw the numerous words highlighted in bright yellow. Damon really worked hard on this but why? His guilt couldn't be that big! What if he really wants to help? Or is he only doing this because he needs a powerful witch since it's hard to find a new one who will willingly cooperate with him…

Bonnie closed her eyes for that thought and took a few deep breaths. "I need a pen and some paper." she said to herself and pulled out the drawer. She didn't think that she was breaking into Damon's privacy with that gesture because it's not like he even cares about such things like privacy…

Bonnie's hand bumped into something hard. She pulled it out and looked at it with a puzzled look because it was a…

"…a diary?"

Her mind knew that she should put it back and forget about it because that was a whole other level of privacy but before she could think twice about her decision, she had already opened the little leather covered book.

She didn't want to read it word by word, she just wanted to take a look at it. She leaned back and turned the pages indifferently. As expected, there was a lot he had to write about Katherine; she rolled her eyes and turned the numerous pages on her quite rapidly. Suddenly her eyes caught up a name and her heart leaped painfully. It's not like she didn't except it but still… Elena's name looked at her defiantly and …perfectly.

She wasn't jealous. Damon didn't care about her and the feeling was mutual but why Elena? Why does everyone want her? Why is she so damn perfect? Was it just something about her that was repulsive? Does she appear to be less pretty, less beautiful? Why was it always Elena? What's wrong with her? She didn't deserve a boyfriend who loves her more than anything in the world? Hell yeah she does but that wasn't in her life's current agenda!

She pushed the book onto the mattress and stood up vehemently. There's always going to be the precious Elena. You can do whatever you want; you can't get competitive with Elena.

Bonnie's thoughts started smoking on her head as she paged the books but she didn't see the words anymore. She was starting to get angry. She wanted a boyfriend. She needs a boyfriend. She wants dates and dinners and dances. She wants someone who she can hug and kiss endlessly. But that's just a dream because everyone she's loved was never safe or too far away from trouble. It seems like Elena seems to get the best privileges because everyone takes care of her safety.

She threw down a book and turned to leave the room but she halted. She saw something…she turned and looked at the diary laid like before but it was open somewhere else. It was open and there was an unmistakable Bonnie in it.

She lifted up the diary with shaking hand and started to read.

_My father was right. I'm a monster. I'm a monster and no one can help me. _

_I don't know how I was even able to do such thing. I deserve to die; I deserve to suffer even more. _

_Seeing her every day and knowing that I was the one who caused her misery. _

_I took everything from her; I used her like a puppet. How couldn't I realize what I was doing before?_

_ She did everything to help us but we never appreciated her. _

_When I held her in my arms__,__ I felt something. Finally__,__ I felt something but I can't tell her._

_ Why is it so hard? She didn't deserve all the pain I've caused her since I entered her life__.__ I ruined her normal life and I didn't care._

_ Now, it's time to care for her. I will give back her life no matter what. I know she hates me but I will help her. _

_I was terrified that night when I thought I was going to lose her__.__ It was then that I realized that I didn't hate her. I think I never did. _

_She is one of the strongest women whom I've ever had the chance of meeting with or without her powers. _

_I will never use her again and I won't let anyone else use her. She has suffered enough because of us and she deserves to have her life back. _

_Why is it so hard to talk when it's so easy to write? Why can't I just tell her that I'm sorry?_

_ I'm sorry, Bonnie. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. __

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
><em>

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. __I'm sorry. __ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. __I'm sorry…_

Bonnie slammed the book before she read anything else and rushed out from the room, from the house. She drove at home at a crazy speed due to what she had just read that she didn't notice the diary still being held with her wounded hand.

That was a mistake. She never had to see this. Damon has no feelings. Damon can't feel like this, he can't say those things, he can't _care_ for her.

She decided she was gonna forget what she saw. She made some tea and tried to calm herself with the warm liquid. She tried to empty her mind as much as she could hard but nothing seemed to work.

She couldn't sleep either cause every time she closed her eyes; she saw the I'm sorrys that covered a full page in Damon's diary. He's lying. Everything that she read was a lie. But why would he lie in his own diary? Bonnie had had enough of her own conspiracy theories; she sat up and took her phone. She searched the number then pushed the call bottom.

Her intrepidity disappeared as soon as she heard the first ring. She quickly hung up the phone before it could be noticed on the other side. She sighed and bent down her head onto her knees. What a stupid idea. She calls Damon and what? What would she say to him?

Suddenly her phone vibrated, her heart skipped a beat and she lifted up her phone with shaky hand. She got a message. It was an address…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the reviews and everything I'm so grateful! I hope you like this chapter as well. :) Please tell me what would you like to see in the next chapter and what do you think of this chapter. ;D<br>**_

_**Thank you randomlittleme to help me again! I was listening The One X album by Three Days Grace while I wrote. Another fantastic band with an awesome album! **_


	9. Chapter 9 Deep in the forest

_**If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>So ripped off<strong>__**,**__** so stepped on  
>You're not the only one<br>Refusing to back down  
>You're not the only one<br>So get up**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot….<strong>_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." That was the hundredth time that those words left Bonnie's lips. When she got that message, she packed her stuff and grabbed the car keys without even thinking. It was now two in the morning and she was wide awake as she sat in her blue Prius with her package on the backseat. The road was empty, quiet and dark. Bonnie didn't listen to any music; she didn't need music. Her thoughts were busy thundering in her mind loudly. Damon's words from the diary still flashed in front of her eyes. She could almost hear him utter those words out loud as he wrote them down. This time his voice wasn't cold but soft and _caring_.

Bonnie stared the road; she didn't dare turn her head to the right side not even a little. The little black covered diary that laid on the front passenger's seat reminded her that what she witnessed last night was painfully real. She didn't know why but she took it with her personal stuff. Maybe she had-and properly still has-some kind of state of shock. After she went home with the little book, she didn't open it again but she took it with her everywhere she went, like the toddlers do with their baby blankets or favorite pacifier.

It was like she would be in a whole other dimension—another world where Damon is kind and _caring_. That was unbelievable, maybe a little scary but still a very little bit of her heart wanted to know that Damon. That little bit wanted to look deep down inside of him. For the first time in her knowledge of the real Damon Salvatore, she wanted to see the _human_ Damon, the one before the crazy obsession with Katherine Pierce.

She is crazy to go on an unsure journey alone without telling anyone but she has nothing to lose. To tell the truth, she didn't care if this journey had a deadly end because she really has nothing to live for. Maybe that's what she needs… a riot. Her whole life, she has lived according to the rules and she still managed to have a really fucked up life. Now it's time for a change. It's time to break some rules and start living for herself instead of everybody else.

She glanced at the GPS and realized she is almost at her destination. She drove across little nameless streets as she tried to follow the instructions and start recognizing the town. It was hard because she had never heard about it and the fact that it was pitch dark didn't help too much either. The only illuminants were her car's headlights and that wasn't enough to familiarize herself with the place.

What strengthened her uncertainty was that it looked like the instructions led her out of the town. As she continued to approach her endpoint, the city got emptier and emptier. It didn't take long before there was nothing around apart from the road, the woods and a little byway which led into the woods.

Bonnie squeezed the steering wheel and gulped anxiously when the little machine made a beep sound that drew her attention to her goal. She pulled over and stopped the engine then took out her phone to check on the address. To her biggest disappointment, she was at the right place.

She got off the car and slammed the door. This was ridiculous! If this is a joke, then it's not funny at all. She drove all the way to the edge of the state for nothing. In her final attempt, she walked around the car a few times but she didn't see anything but the little lane between the trees.

"I can't believe this…" She opened the backseat door and took her bag then slammed the door again. After two steps, she suddenly turned and went back to her car again. "I'm an idiot." she said as she zipped the bag after Damon's diary sank down to the side pocket.

She was glad to pack the flashlight because she couldn't see anything without it. She felt like Little Red Riding Hood on that small path between the dark trees in the forest. Her nerves were off the chain as the twigs kept crackling under her feet over and over again that made her jump up from time to time.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She was sure she lost her mind. She is walking around all alone in the dark woods in God knows where. And for what reason?

Before she could answer herself, she saw the light. "I _am_ Red Riding Hood." She slowed down her steps when she saw the little wooden house but didn't stop. "…and the bad wolf is waiting for me inside..." She decided that she was more crazy and reckless than she was brave for coming all this way. "Let's believe my wolf won't hurt me…" She sighed and lifted her hand to knock on the door.

Before she could do what she saw in the movies, her hand stopped in the air and fell down to her side. Why is she here? That's not right. That's so not right. She has to go home. That will be the best.

Just when she was about to turn and leave the little 'porch', the door opened with a creepy cracked sound.

"…Bonnie?" Bonnie was faced with a very surprised Damon who didn't even try to cover his emotions. Now she was completely unsettled; in her mind she was already in her car yet her body was still frozen. "What are you doing here?" Damon tried to put on his indifferent face and voice but he wasn't putting up a good front.

"I got your message. _You_ sent me your address." Bonnie cleared her throat awkwardly and unwillingly as she tapped the diary through the bag.

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you would actually come." Damon was still so confused that he forgot his smirk and his cocky style. In this way, Bonnie stood beside the simple Damon-the Damon whom she only saw a couple of times in her old life, in her powerful life.

"Then why send that message?" It seemed that was the question that called out smirky Damon because in the next moment, Damon pulled up his curtains.

"Well, _you_ called me first."

Bonnie closed her eyes nervously. She drove all night across the states to an unnamed town, walked through a scary pitch black forest and now she is standing in front of a wooden house with a psychopath vampire in the doorway who has the nerve to smirk at her and ask her why she wanted to come here? Well it is true that she doesn't really have a definite reason to going on this road trip to nowhere but still…he has no right to have that annoying smirk on his face.

"Do you want me to go?" she snapped vehemently.

"No!" Bonnie raised an eyebrow; Damon answered faster then he wanted to. "I'm bored. Maybe I can enjoy your company, if you know what I mean…" he tried to save what could be saved and winked at Bonnie who answered with a disgusted grimace.

"Ladies first..." Bonnie rolled her eyes and stepped inside the tiny house. From the looks of it, there was no sign of a guestroom.

"You can wash up there; I'll go and bring some firewood." Damon pointed at a bowl by the wall that looked like a sink and there was soap and a small yellow sponge beside it. _Fantastic_. "Are you hungry? Because there's no food here –well no food for the living- so if you're hungry I hope there is something in your little handy dandy bag.."

"No, I'm fine. Tha…" Bonnie swallowed back the thank you to clear her throat. "I'm fine."

Damon nodded and opened the door. Bonnie took a few steps and looked around her current environment. The house was really little-it was like a ranger's house. There was only one room; the corners were the different territories. Damon already showed her the 'bathroom' so she guessed that the toilet was probably outside. _Fantastic_. In the opposite corner was the kitchen with a little fridge, a counter and a hot plate on it. The bed stood beside the opposite wall with two white pillows and a blanket. The fireplace was in the fourth corner but there was no fire in it. Figures that he wouldn't have fire because Damon didn't really need the warmth and for sure that his memories related to fire aren't exactly pleasant. Bonnie was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize how cold it was until she started to shiver.

As she thought of this, she quickly grabbed her bag and turned around the place to find some closet or something. When she didn't find anything of the sort, she put the bag back down beside the bed in the hopes that Damon wouldn't start looking into her stuff.

She walked back to the bed and tried to figure what her next move should be. She came here to meet Damon. Maybe they can find a way to bring back her powers; but not tonight. She drove all night and that night was stressful enough. She needs to sleep before she goes to crazy town.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie turned to face Damon who stepped with logs of wood in his hands.

"Making a barrier." She said factually as she adjusted the blanket that she placed in the middle of the bed like a borderline. "So that we won't touch when we sleep." She stated.

Damon dropped the woods then leaned against the wall with a wide grin on his face.

"What?" Bonnie snapped nervously and threw a pillow onto a bed.

"I was going to offer you the _whole_ bed but now that I know you have no problem sharing it with me…"

Bonnie's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. "I…but…I…" she tried to search for the right words but she couldn't find them. Damon's smile widened even more than before as he started walking to the bed. He threw himself onto the mattress and looked at Bonnie smugly.

Bonnie growled and took off her jacket as well as her shoes. She has to sleep no matter what the circumstance and…with whom she must share the bed with.

"I think you will need the blanket. It's quite cold here." Damon reached out for the blanket but Bonnie cried out almost hysterical.

"Don't touch the blanket! That's the barrier!"

Damon raised an eyebrow and pulled back his hand. "You do know that if I wanted to rape you, a soft blanket wouldn't get in the way of me committing the crime right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sat onto the bed. "Still better than nothing." she murmured under her noise and laid onto her right side with her back facing Damon.

oooOOooo

Bonnie never slept as well as she did that night. Finally, there were no nightmares; she could sleep soundly the whole night through. She tried to open her eyes as late as possible because she knew that if she opened them, the yesterday night would become real again. As she laid on the bed with closed eyes, her other senses started to intensify. She heard the fire cracking sound and felt the typical relaxing warmth that used to make her stay in the bed under the soft blanket. She also heard someone quietly rattle with dishes; probably making breakfast. Everything was so peaceful; she never wanted to leave this bed. She smiled a little and hugged the blanket. She took in its weird but great scent. It was like a perfect mixture of fragrances. She smelt the wood, the fire and something mixed with…whiskey?

Noo…her heart sped up; she slowly opened her eyes terrified of what she will see. The first thing she saw was Damon's back in the kitchen-something that didn't completely wash away her panic. She quietly lifted up the blanket a little as she felt self-conscious. Surely her sigh of relief could be heard over the woods and all the way into the town.

"Good morning…_judgey_." Damon didn't turn but Bonnie could see him rolling his eyes dramatically. "Do you still have your clothes?"

This time Bonnie rolled her eyes tiredly and sat up on the bed. "Why am I under the barrier?"

Damon smirked and faced Bonnie with a glass of orange juice in his right hand. "I couldn't sleep because of your chattering teeth." he said while he walked to the bed. "I know a better way of keeping you warm but that is until we have a next time." he finished with a wink as he handed her the drink.

Bonnie didn't listen to his last comment; she took the glass and smiled a little. "Thank you." She surprised herself with these little words because she never thought that she would be telling Damon such a thing in a minor situation like the one they were in. Her first surprise was nothing compared to the one she had when she saw Damon's faint but _honest_ smile. He just looks into her green eyes for a few minutes before his response.

"You're welcome." He almost whispered the words, never taking off his eyes of Bonnie's. Before the situation became even more awkward than it already was, Damon looked away and stepped back.

"Alrighty you can get up now, breakfast is ready." He said in his old cocky style emphasizing on his r's. "After you finish eating, we can hit the road Jack."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she refrained herself from arguing about her name not being Jack to see the table filled with lots of human food. "I thought there was no food for me in here."

"There wasn't but I had some business to attend to in the morning and I ran out of whiskey so… " Damon poured some of the gold liquid into a glass to prove his words.

Bonnie watched him with a strange smile on the corner of her lips and felt something warm melting her whole body. The strangest thing was that she didn't mind feeling that way. She started to look differently at Damon but despite this, she didn't forget what he did to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked suddenly when Damon's earlier words reached her mind.

"Like I said to Stefan, I have some business..." he started but Bonnie interrupted him.

"Damon, I know what you are doing." Damon raised an eyebrow and put down the glass. "I saw the books." Bonnie lowered her eyes, feeling ashamed that she read his diary. No matter what Damon did, he has a right to his own life. What she did was not right but she will keep this secret forever. Damon has no need to know.

"You were in my room?" Damon didn't seem nervous as he maintained his cocky attitude. "I knew that talk about leaving you alone wasn't honest."

"I saw the spell books Damon. I know that you're trying to bring my powers back." Bonnie ignored his sarcastic comment and stood up. "I wanna help you."

Damon's face flinched a little. "So that's why you're here." He said and if Bonnie didn't know any better, she could hear a little tad of disappointment in his voice. "…because of your _juju powers_."

Bonnie avoided his gaze; the hurt tone he was voicing was weird. It made her feel guilty even if she knew that she had no reason to feel this way. In this room, Damon should be the one to feel guilty.

"Yes. That's why I'm here." she said finally.

"Alright." Abruptly, Damon's voice went sour as he headed to the door. "Get dressed and eat. We'll meet out there in fifteen minutes." With that, Damon opened the door and left Bonnie alone and puzzled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <em>randomlittleme !<em> :) Thanks for the reviews I am so happy to know you like my story. :) and thanks for your honest words and opinions. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Silent Kiss

**Thank you for your kind words, thoughts and opinions, I love your reviews. :)**

**That was a really good thought to compare Bonnie's situation with the menopause _Dioramanya, _I honestly like your comments :) _Vie, Randomlittle__me_ you're so right. :)**

**Music: Three Days Grace- Fall for you **

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know what to think about Damon's behavior. She gets angry because Damon is acting like the insulted little boy. What's wrong with him? It's ridiculous! He doesn't even know about the diary thing so to his knowledge, there are no mitigating circumstances. The fact that she is even here doesn't mean anything to him. Of course she wants her powers back and she will do whatever it takes to get it back so Damon has no right to judge her.<p>

Bonnie was so angry by now that she lost her appetite along with everything else. She didn't want to go with Damon nor did she want to _be_ around the particular Salvatore. She was sure she gonna hate this long road trip. Why was she so stupid? What the hell did she expect when she saw that message from Damon? She had a spark of hope that maybe she would hear words from Damon's mouth out loud and unfortunately, she was wrong to think that miracles like that would ever happen. Not until the next century where Damon might be able to actually express himself like any other human being—but then again, he is part of the living dead...

Once she was done with her morning ritual, she walked towards the little round shaped table. Despite her earlier firing thoughts, she couldn't help but smile a little when she saw the white tulip. "Dammit Salvatore!"

She took some food, her bag, the flower and left the little isolated house. Damon wasn't outside as he said he would be earlier so Bonnie walked the trail alone. It wasn't that scary due to the daylight so she felt safer than the previous night. She realized the lane was shorter than she thought because she barely took 20 steps and she had already managed to see Damon's car as well as the road. When she walked towards the road, she realized something.

"Damon, where's is my car?" Damon stood beside the car, leaning by the door and looking annoyingly indifferent. Bonnie squeezed the tulip happy to remember that it's a tulip instead of a rose with painful thorns.

"I took care of it." he shrugged as he opened the car door.

"You did what?" Bonnie finally lost her patience "What's wrong with you?"She growled angrily and kicked the side of the car. She knew she was acting like Caroline but she was at the end of her rope that she didn't really seem to care anymore. She also knew the next victim of her foot would be the car's owner.

"Hey! Are you out of your mind?" Damon leaned over the window and looked down to see the damage.

"Yes, I am! I slept in the same bed as you of course I'm crazy! But you know what? You're even crazier!" Bonnie raised her voice and this time she used her fist to take revenge on the poor car.

"Alright drama queen, stop abusing my car! " Damon also lost his patience and shouted at Bonnie impatiently. "Get in!"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes yet didn't have any intention of moving. "Where. is. my. car.?" she repeated the words slowly.

"Get. in. the. car." Damon mocked her with the same angry and slow tone. When Bonnie still didn't move he growled angrily. "How the hell do you want to come _with_ me with _another_ car? We don't need two cars so I compelled someone to deliver it back to your home. Don't worry your Judgy pants; your car is in safe hands. Now that you know the whereabouts of your little Prius, let's get going!"

"Alright fine. That wasn't so hard to be _honest _was it?" Bonnie snapped and leant down to pick her stuff up nervously because she had dropped them on the floor during her hysterical performance. She walked to the passenger's side and got in the car to Damon's biggest joy.

"You're crazy." Damon shook his head with a smile. "I like it."

"Just shut up." Bonnie murmured and threw her bag to the backseat.

Damon waited till she closed the door before starting the engine. He looked at Bonnie from the corner of his eyes and saw the tulip in her hand. He smiled and drove on the road.

_**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
>Let me inside, let me get close to you<br>Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
>Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you (in you)<strong>_

"What happened to your hand?" They were on their way barely ten minutes when Damon asked his question so indifferently like it only would be the beginning of a simple chit-chat. The answer was even surprising when it came out from Bonnie's mouth just as simple as the question before.

"I had a little conniption and my mirror was the victim." Bonnie stared at the trees beside the road and rolled the tulip's stem between her fingers. "I realized I have no life. I was like a slave so I got angry and tried to destroy my old self…" Bonnie surprised herself with the truth that she couldn't tell Elena or Stefan but could easily tell Damon.

"Fair enough." Damon still was indifferent but Bonnie knew he was listening and does _care _about what she had to say.

"I wanna live finally." she said with a big sigh. "I wanna live _wild_. At least once."

Bonnie barely said those words before she immediately regretted them. She doesn't have to turn her head to see Damon's wide grin. "Then, you have the best company. I can show you the wild side of life."

"Yeah, surely you can. That's all you are capable of doing! Doing wild things…but I'm not interested in _your_ wildness. " Bonnie closed her eyes and leant her head back onto the headrest. Damon turned his head towards her and watched her face like she was the most precious piece of art in the world. His fingers were itching to caress her chin just once but unfortunately, he knew very well that it was out of the question.

"C'mon _Bonnie_, we could rule the world." He said and watched the road again. Bonnie just sighed and kept her eyes closed. "The vampire and the witch." Damon continued cheerfully. He didn't notice the falling flower that leaned on the floor in two pieces. Bonnie squeezed the flower so strongly she threw it.

"I'm not a witch." she hissed as she opened her eyes. "Thanks to you." She narrowed her eyes to almost burn a hole into Damon's temple. That comment finally killed the conversation making Bonnie close her eyes again and turn towards the window.

"You will be. I promise." Damon murmured the words so silently that you couldn't distinguish it between his voice and the noise of the road.

oooOOooo

"Good morning, sleepy head; we have arrived." Bonnie felt the cold breath on her skin as someone whispered into her ear. She smiled and moaned a little. "Hmm I like this sound. Do it again and say my name."

Bonnie's eyes popped open when Damon's nose touched the soft skin of her neck. "You're disgusting!" Damon laughed and pulled away. That was his game: to annoy Bonnie. He loved her gaze when her beautiful green eyes almost turned into black and her nose almost flared out smokes like a dragon. He almost missed the old pains he received in his head too but he will get it soon, he was sure about that. All he has to do to is find that mother chick and Bonnie can torture him again…and hate him more.

"Like if you don't like it; or was that moan a complaint?"

"You said we've arrived, right? Then what are we waiting for?" Bonnie said quickly and got out of the car as fast as a cat. Damon grinned when he noticed that she blushed a little as he also proceeded to get out. He faced Bonnie and made an idiotic victory dance. "You did like it. You did enjoy _me_." He said and pointed at Bonnie like a teacher. "Bad girl. You have gone wild."

"Alright, Damon." Bonnie made a big sigh. "That's the last time I ask: What's wrong with you? You have a thing for human girls? When I was a witch you never acted like this. Now when I'm weak, I suddenly became your type of chick? I don't understand. Elena is at home along with Stefan. Why are you here with me? Why aren't you there to ruin their days? What do you want from me? What are you waiting for?" Bonnie pointed the questions that have been bothering her the most and waited for the answers but she knew she wouldn't get any. That was the first time when she thought of the diary as a tool to find answers.

So she looked into Damon's eyes and waited. Damon just made one of his typical faces at her and grabbed his bag. Bonnie shook her head tiredly; this Damon drove her up the wall. She needs answers not winks and smirks. She would rather run down his smug head. She was about to start imagining that when Damon walked by her until he said something she couldn't ignore.

"You're not weak."

He didn't even stop when he said this; Bonnie smiled as she watched his back, finally she got a little piece of _her_ Damon again. Maybe slowly she will get enough pieces to create the whole caring Damon with emotions. She bit the corner of her lips and followed the vampire to the motel.

"And now? What are we doing?" Bonnie asked when she looked around the little motel which wasn't any better than their previous location but at least they weren't in the woods anymore and probably could find a decent bathroom in their room. "You want to try every unlisted lodgment during this trip? I can't believe this was the best that you could find."

"I'm just following the traces." Damon opened their new room's door and let Bonnie inside first. The first thing that made Bonnie's day was seeing two beds. Another side of her felt a little disappointed but quickly shook it away because that was…_sick_. It was sick because in all honesty, she liked Damon's presence beside her. There was nothing sexual involved, she just somehow felt safer when she was that close to him. It was sick yet _true_.

"Want me to ask for another room with a king sized bed?" Bonnie realized as she watched the bed for too long that it was a huge mistake. She decided she's gonna fight with Damon in her own way.

"Would you finish this horny behavior if I sleep with you?" Bonnie folded her arms and looked at Damon like he used to at her; she didn't miss the smirk either. "Because I can do that."

Damon's smirk changed places with a hidden smile and his cheerful blue eyes became soft and serious. "No. You will lose my respect if you would do that."

"It means you have to respect me because I'm the only one who doesn't care for your hotness?" Bonnie felt so confused, Damon gave her the painful migraine but she tried to not show her embarrassment. She stayed calm and firm.

Damon shrugged and threw his bag onto the mattress. "You are not like the others Judgey. I like that."

"You mean I'm not like Katherine or Elena. That's why you are with me? You need a break? You need a game?" Bonnie didn't understand herself. She acted like a crazy girlfriend but it was like she could finally see clearly now. She finally put the pieces together and it hurts a lot. Damon doesn't care about her he just wanted to play; he wanted to teak a break. He doesn't want to just help her. He just wants to have fun. Her eyes were filled with tears; she should've figured it out sooner.

"Everything is a game Bonnie." Damon sighed as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. When he looked at her he saw a strange Bonnie-a very angry one who he had never met. That stranger grabbed the bottle and dramatically threw it onto the center of the wall like a darting expert. The glass shattered loudly and the liquid flowed slowly onto the wall. "…Bonnie?" Damon put the glass down and looked at her confused. Bonnie's eyes almost were black; Damon could barely see the original green tone on them. He remembered the only time when he saw that darkness in her was that night when he saved her from the vampire.

"It is not a game for me! What you did was far from being a game to me! They are painfully real Damon! If you wanna play games then do it with someone else! I'm not your toy; you can't just play around with me! I believed you when you said you wanted to help me but it seems that I never learn! I should have known that you don't care about anybody! You don't feel guilt because everything is just child's play to you! You can't play with people like that. I will retrieve my power without your help and I will kill you. I will kill you, believe me. Everything will be so much better in the world without the heartless monster you are. I even came to really believe that you did care for me. That was a stupid assumption..." Bonnie hardly could stop the yelling and the crying, her whole body was shaking from anger as well as nervousness. Finally when Damon said nothing, she turned and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, Damon showed up and stood in the way between the door and the shaking-crying Bonnie. Damon waited for Bonnie to look into his cerulean eyes before he spoke, "You are not a game to me Bonnie and I'm not playing with you. This time I will help you." Damon whispered softly, Bonnie wanted to close her eyes in order to enjoy his words even more. Finally she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes right after she felt Damon's hand on her face as he lightly caressed her chin with his thumb to wash away her tears. That was crazy, her heart sped up and her body numbed. What's happening?

"I do care for you, Bonnie." Bonnie gasped, she didn't dare open her eyes; she felt Damon's breath on her lips as well as the coldness. His nose touched hers as he leaned closer and Bonnie knew he gonna kiss her. The only question was when? Bonnie felt like it couldn't happen soon enough. She stood like a statue and waited. Eventually, the soft cold lips caressed hers so lightly she barely realized Damon had requested for permission.

Before she could act on anything, her phone started to ring. Her head suddenly cleared and probably Damon's too because he stepped back and walked to his bed like nothing happened.

"That's Elena." Bonnie cleared her throat when she looked at the caller ID but her voice was still shaky. Damon just nodded and sat on the bed; he stared at the opposite wall lost into his deep thoughts. "Do you…do you wanna talk with her?" Bonnie still didn't pick up the phone, the ringing was so disturbing but it still was less awkward than what had just happened in the room.

"It took some time for her to realize that you were gone…" Damon said coldly then continued his wall staring. Bonnie nodded her head awkwardly. "Yeah…then I'll go and…talk to her." She said as she fled out of the room, not looking back while unintentionally slamming the door.

Damon closed his eyes and bent his head down in disappointment. "Idiot." He said as he repeatedly banged his head onto the wall and said the same word over and over again. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again <em>mysweetbeta<em>! :) I know I don't have to thank but I want to. I'm a polite girl afterall and this is the least. :) **


	11. Chapter 11 True feelings

**Thanks for the reviews an everything, you're guys are so sweet! :) Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Why did he do that? Why the hell did he do that? Real good job Salvatore. Great job Damon! Not only does Bonnie hate you, she's also afraid of you and...<em>disgusted<em> with you! Damon sat on the bed just like he did earlier; that was the first time when he didn't want his whiskey. The whiskey won't help this time. It's crystal clear that he screwed up. First, when he saw Bonnie in the little wooden house's door, he thought that this might be his chance to tell her how he really feels. When Bonnie shared her bed with him, it was a hint of hope that she is starting to trust him. Deep down inside her, she still trusts him and he wants to _earn_ her trust but somehow, he was not able to say what he wants and acted like the usual idiot he can be. He knew Bonnie hated that side of him and quite frankly, he hates it too but it's much easier to play the jerky vampire. He is so afraid of her. Yeah, that's true; he is afraid. Damon Salvatore is afraid of a girl. But this girl is not just any other Plain Jane. This woman is Bonnie Bennett. What he feels is so confusing to him but it gets clearer as the days go by.

If life would be simpler, he could tell how much he likes, respects and wants the best for her. That is exactly why he couldn't be honest with Bonnie. She deserves the best and unfortunately, Damon is far from what is the best for her. He would try to change for her but that is not enough. She needs someone selfless, strong, patient and caring. Bonnie needs someone like…_Stefan_. His brother would be perfect for her. _Saint Stefan_… Even if he can help her with the power thing- and he's sure he can-Bonnie deserves someone who wouldn't have taken it away from her in the first place. She deserves someone who doesn't take away her loved ones for the sake of his own selfish goals and someone who can protect her from the monsters like him.

But what was the most painful to know was that Bonnie didn't want him. She didn't return the kiss; she just stood there motionless and terrified. She couldn't look at him; she didn't want to see the real side of him. He tried to open up to her but she closed up. '_I do care for you, Bonnie'. _

"You are a freakin' idiot." Damon sighed and buried his head onto his palms. _Maybe if she wouldn't have gotten the stupid phone call, maybe things would've been different… _No. Even if she would kiss back, it would be the best for her if he let her. He has to let her go. He will keep his promise with the power thing but nothing more. No matter what he feels, no matter how much he wants to be with her, he will let her go and let her live the life that she deserves to live. Even if he will continue to endure the eternal suffering, she deserves to be happy. _Bonnie needs the best._

A silent teardrop escaped from between his fingers and landed on the floor before it disappeared as if it had never existed.

oooOOooo

Bonnie knew she had two different sides to her personality. A part of her was glad for the call but the other side was angry and disappointed. Finally, Damon said those words; he said he does care for her. That side of her wanted to rush back to the room and finish that kiss or hear more honest words from the vampire but she couldn't follow this side because her mind knew she couldn't trust in him...yet. Maybe after she gets back her powers back, she can defend herself. Right now, Damon could play with her but she can't be a fool again. Maybe he is honest but Bonnie suffered enough; she needs more time in order to trust Damon again. Damon has to _earn_ her trust.

She slowed down her steps as she approached the room. She stood before the door and took a few deep breaths. She had no idea what she would say; the whole situation was too awkward. One thing was for sure; she won't shut and scream again. She will act like an adult and let him talk. They need to talk and she knew that it's hard for Damon so she has to try and make it easier for him.

She grabbed the handle while she shook hands and opened the door with a faint smile on her lips. "Hey." She cleared her throat because her voice became shaky again. When Damon turned to face her, Bonnie felt like it took forever to see his face. Now it's up to Damon. She tried to look at him warmly and encouragingly so that the situation would be less awkward.

"Are you alright?" Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at her painfully indifferent. "You owe me a bottle of my love." Damon waved toward the broken glasses but Bonnie didn't follow his move. Her smile disappeared; she watched Damon and thought about how easily he could say _my love_ for a simple glass of alcohol and how hard it was for him to say _thank you_ or _sorry_ to the people who are closest to him. "So, the little girly chit-chat went well?"

Bonnie sighed and put down her phone onto the table. She felt really tired. She knew that something of this sort would happen. Damon brushing off the last time they saw each other as if nothing had happened between them. That was his strength. Why can't he act his age? "I told her I'm with my cousin." Bonnie herself had heard the disappointment in her voice but she didn't care. She took of her jacket and put it down on the bed.

"Oh, _Bonnie_! Such a bad bad girl. You lied to your friends." Bonnie didn't care about Damon's smirk or his cocky tone. She turned around to take a towel and her shower gel. "Perhaps you are ashamed of me?"

Bonnie faced him and looked deeply into the icy eyes of the vampire. "Yes." Then she opened the bathroom door and left Damon behind. It wasn't long before she heard Damon leave the room. She clutched the towel and her other stuff to herself before she threw herself against the door. What she felt was unexpected; the pain was so real like a little thorn in her heart. She tried to fight the tears because Damon didn't deserve her tears but he still got them like everything else. Bonnie was glad he had left so he couldn't hear her sobs. She was beyond upset. She thought they could talk and then everything would be different. Whether the conversation went sweet or sour, they could talk honestly about their feelings and everything concerning their relationship status- or whatever is it they had- can develop but Damon is unable to have the balls to finally do it.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath to stop her tears. It was too good to be true. She has to get over herself. If Damon wants to forget then she will forget as well. They will get her powers back her and then that will be it. Nothing more, nothing less. That would be the best for the both of us. Then why the hell does it hurt so much? Bonnie shook her head and took off her clothes to take a shower. Maybe the chilly water will wash her pain away.

oooOOooo

She was under the water for almost half an hour but it felt like minutes to her. The pain was still present and hurtful just as before. She wrapped the towel around her and opened the door knowing that there is a high chance of Damon being out there. She walked out the kitchen table to see it covered with papers. Bonnie was sure they weren't there before. She lifted one up from the top and looked at it. It was a map. She put it down and took the next. It was filled with various names and addresses. She realized that it was Damon's research. She also saw the yellow highlighter next to a spell book. If the papers are here…

"Are there any familiar names on it?" Bonnie jumped a little when she heard Damon's voice behind her. "No." Bonnie put down the list and took another with spells on it. "What's this?" This time she didn't care about Damon's gaze on her wet body; this time she would be the emotionless one of the duo. She read the paper and ignored him completely; a water drop fell onto the paper from her hair and moistened it.

"You are dripping." Damon still stood beside her, frozen like an ice statue. "You need to dress up."

"I don't think I can show you something you have not seen before." Bonnie said indifferently and turned the paper in her hand. "What's this?" She asked again.

Damon cleared his throat and tried to look away from the gorgeous caramel body and the ebony shiny, wavy hair. "You tell me. Do you remember the spell from that night?" Bonnie snorted contemptuously. "No. Do _you_?" Damon stayed in silence and lowered his eyes. He looked so repentant, Bonnie felt sorry for him. "Alright, what did you find out?" She asked with a big sigh.

"I will tell you as soon as you dress up. You know it's pretty hard to concentrate beside a beautiful, wet and _naked_ woman." Damon winked at Bonnie but she stayed serious. She decided she would be the one to finish the game. If Damon wanted to pretend like nothing happened between them, she's accepted it but she won't give him a helpful hand to his circus. "I will put the books on my bed then I will tell you everything." Damon also became serious; Bonnie saw a little awkwardness in his eyes too.

"Good." She nodded her head, picked up her clothes then went back to the bathroom. When she came out fully dressed, she saw that Damon really did what he said he would do. He was sitting on the bed reading a book which was close to the nightstand, "I never thought you used such things."

Damon looked down at the highlighter in his hand and laughed. "Well, sometimes it does come in handy."

"You know those are very precious and old books." She smiled and walked to his bed. Damon watched her every motion as she sat beside him so close he almost lost his mind. "So have you found anything?" Bonnie leant over to see the lines that Damon highlighted, making her get even closer to him. Damon closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deeply. He will lose his mind that was for sure. It was like Bonnie intentionally did everything to drive him crazy. That's it! Of course! She is the player this time but what she is up to?

"Can you lean back? I can't see anything." His voice was nervous and impatient. Bonnie only makes things harder in this predicament. Bonnie rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Yes sir."

"Great. Do you know anything about some Mother?"

Bonnie frowned as she tried to remember. "The Mother of all…yeah…I remember something. Every witches' Mother. Why? Can she can help me?" Bonnie asked as lifted her hair up with her right hand and massaged her neck with the left. Damon swallowed when he saw her delicious neck and remembered the night when Bonnie asked him to turn her for the first time.

"Only she can help …" he started "…can you finish this? " Damon snapped when Bonnie moaned a little during her neck massage. Bonnie let her hair down and looked at Damon with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? I did nothing."

"Nothing? Then what was the deal with strolling around the kitchen with only a towel, the leaning too close for comfort thing before and now that sultry moan? You've been watching too many teen flicks. What are you trying to do? Seduce me?"

Bonnie's eyes widened even more as she looked at him with clear surprise on her facial expression. "You're acting paranoid for no reason. First of all, I didn't know you were in the room when I came out with my towel. Secondly, I leaned closer because I'm not exactly tall and couldn't see the text and third, my neck was aching that's why I moaned. Oh and last point, you're an idiot."

"Whatever. Stop it." Damon cleared his throat and stood up to pour a glass of whiskey. To his biggest surprise Bonnie also walked to him and lifted up a glass. "Do you want some?" Damon raised an eyebrow and poured some of the gold liquid into her glass as well.

"I _need_ some." Bonnie lifted the glass to her mouth and took a large gulp. The whiskey burnt down her tongue and throat. She never liked the alcohol but it's hard to avoid some when you're with someone like Damon.

"Whoa Judgy, I think I've become a bad influence on you." Damon watched her as she emptied her glass in less than a second.

"You're a bad influence to everyone." Bonnie murmured and grabbed the bottle from Damon's hand to fill her glass again.

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings."

"Your _feelings_? Sure." Bonnie laughed dryly and drank some more.

"You don't think I have feelings?" Damon didn't sound hurt-that was a simple question. Bonnie shook her head and stepped closer to him. "I _do_ know that you have feelings. I think you have _deeper_ feelings than anybody else that I've ever met in my life." Damon looked into her green eyes silently as Bonnie leaned even closer to whisper, "You are just too cowardly to show them."

"I think you have had enough whiskey for the day. You are already drunk." Damon didn't step back; he took the glass from Bonnie's hand but never broke eye contact or the closeness of his body and hers.

"I am completely sober."

"Good. I don't want you drunk when you are with me." Damon's eyes wondered from the beautiful green eyes to the delicious lips.

"Why?" Bonnie breathed the word; they already knew the answer but it needed to be said.

It wasn't unexpected when Damon stepped back and looked away. "You are my responsibility and I don't want to hear Elena's preaching if something bad happens to you."

"Coward." Bonnie laughed tiredly. "You tried to kiss me. Don't you want to add some input to that?" Bonnie was done with pretending. If she has to be with Damon on this trip, they'll have to straighten some facts out.

"There is nothing more to talk about. As you said, I have a thing with the human girls, that's it." Damon shrugged indifferently.

"I know you're big on this concept of shoving things under the rug thing but I'm not. I can't pretend. You said you do care for me. I wanna see it, I wanna hear it. I want to see your feelings Damon. Show me!" Bonnie felt herself getting nervous but she tried to keep herself as calm as possible. She looked at Damon almost pleading but she couldn't see through the icy mask.

"I only said that because you were hysterical again. That was the only way to shut your mouth."

Bonnie growled angrily, she is here to help him but Damon was a lost case. She doesn't have to do this. She doesn't owe him anything yet she is still here. "Do you even know why I am here? Do you wanna know the real cause?" Bonnie asked as she walked to her bag; her foot banging on the floor loudly. "It's not only to get my powers back. I am here because of _you_ Damon. I am here because of _this_." The little black diary landed on the floor and stared at Damon accusingly. Damon's whole body numbed all the way to his face.

"I am here because of you. I am here because of the real side of you. I wanna see the real Damon." Bonnie's voice softened, she slowly walked toward Damon. The next thing she knew, her back was against the wall as Damon roughly pressed her to it.

"You wanna see the real side of me?" He growled in vampire mode; he was just as scary as when he offered his blood to her. "This is who I am. I am a monster." Bonnie didn't look away, she didn't closed her eyes; she looked deeply into the black eyes until she was able to see the blue ones behind them. "No, you're not." Bonnie whispered and caressed the vampire's face with a very shaking hand. "All you have to do to is tell me how you feel and it will be better. I can help you but I need you to be honest with me."

"What do you wanna hear?" Damon pushed away Bonnie's hand. "You want to hear how sorry I am? Alright! I'm sorry, Bonnie! I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you! You've always helped me but I wasn't even able to save your father. Your life would be better without me. I used you like a puppet and I didn't care how much pain it caused you. I am selfish; I only saw my problems and never cared about the troubles I brought to you. I…I ruined your life because of my stupid obsession! I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm so sorry. I am…"

Bonnie never saw Damon's tears but now he stood beside her with tears, a lot of guilt and self-loath in his eyes. "Thank you." She whispered and ran her finger over a dark vein on his face. Damon closed his eyes; Bonnie watched as the veins slowly disappeared. She waited till Damon opened his eyes again and leaned closer. Her heart and breath sped up; she parted her lips.

"What are you doing?" Damon whispered. He can't let this to happen.

"Do you want me to stop?" Damon knew the right answer would be yes but he wasn't able to protest so he finally breathed a quiet "No" before Bonnie's lips touched his and the miracle happened.

It was like something they had both never felt before. Their bodies almost trembled for joy like they had waited for something like this for a long time. Damon's cold lips softly caressed Bonnie's warm ones and created an electric thunder between them. Sparkles filled their whole body as their tongues danced with more passionate at every motion of hands on each other. They can't let each other go, every inch of their bodies were touching. It felt so crazy yet deliciously good. Everything went dark, only the two of them existed. They didn't need anybody else just each other. Bonnie slipped down her hand to his neck while her other hand caressed his side under his shirt and slowly wandered up and down on his torso.

"Bonnie….Bonnie stop." Damon tried to speak but it was harder than he thought. "We can't do this. I don't deserve you. You deserve much better than me."

Bonnie smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I know but still, I think you are the one that I want." Damon smiled back gratefully and this time he started the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Bonnie and hugged her tightly. It was unbelievable; he can't believe what was happening. He slowly ran his fingers over her spine causing Bonnie to moan against his lips. Just when he thought about where they will stop, Bonnie's phone started to ring.

Damon moaned grudgingly and buried his head onto Bonnie's neck. "Elena?" He asked and gently kissed her neck. Bonnie nodded because she wasn't able to create words thanks to Damon's chilly lips.

Damon pulled away and smiled at her. "I will wait here" he said "and we will continue." He finished with a wink. Bonnie rolled her eyes; Damon will never change completely. But she can get used to it. "I will be right back." She said with a smile on her lips. They look like idiots; two smiling idiots. She kissed the cold lips again, ignoring the rings. "Craziness" she breathed when she pulled away. "Yeah" Damon agreed as well.

_**"Heaven Sent"**__**  
><strong>_

_**It's freaking me out that I didn't see  
>You're so damn hot girl it's just crazy<br>And without a doubt I still can't believe  
>That you were right there in front of me<strong>_

_**Never saw the chemistry**_  
><em><strong>That was there with you and me<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's been a long time coming<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>Just waiting for an angel<br>To take me out of my hell  
>I'm falling for you<br>Just dropping out of thin air  
>You came out of nowhere<br>Right out of the blue  
>When heaven sent you<strong>_

_**And night after night I didn't sleep**_  
><em><strong>But that was before you laid beside me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When all of my demons were dancing with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm glad you came down because I was in too deep..<strong>_

oooOOooo

Bonnie went down the stairs and walked outside. No, she wasn't walking-more like dancing. She felt like everything around her was beautiful. She never thought that would happen when she went on this road but she was as happy as ever. She knew it is Damon who was causing all this happiness but that was fine. Damon Salvatore, her enemy...She was still very drunk; very drunk on the kiss. Damon was so gentle she never thought he would be able to be like that. The best was her knowledge of every word, every motion that he had exchange with her had been honest.

She couldn't wait to hang up the phone and go back to Damon. She didn't really listen to Elena's words; she didn't really care what she was saying. Finally, Elena gave up and said she will call her tomorrow again so Bonnie slipped back her phone into her pocket and rushed back to the motel. She needed some air.

"My favorite witch..." Bonnie had frozen when she heard the familiar voice.

"Katherine." She turned to face the name's owner. Katherine smirked at her and Bonnie knew that by the way she was feeling about this moment, things were going to turn sour.

"Do you enjoy your days with my sweet, lovely Damon? Oh, I see everything sweetie." She said as she rolled her eyes when she saw the witch's surprise on her face. "Don't worry. I prefer you than the lame look-a-like of mine."

"I don't think you have the right to choose Damon's dates. And even if you did have that power, you lost it when you let him suffer for so many years." Bonnie didn't care about her lack of magical abilities and the fact that Katherine could easily kill her anytime. All she knew was that she couldn't hear her talk about Damon that way.

"You're such a cutie for trying to be his knight in shining armor."

"What do you want Katherine?" Bonnie interrupted her impatiently. If she has to die, she wants to get over with as soon as possible.

"I want to offer you a deal." Katherine became serious.

"A deal?" Bonnie didn't except that possibility when she saw the vampire.

"I can get your powers back to you." Bonnie felt a lot of things at once but she tried to stay firm. "What is the price?" Katherine smiled; she was waiting for that question since she saw the witch. "You have to come with me to join us. It means…"

"It means I have to choose." Bonnie whispered when she understood what she meant.

"Yep. So what's it going to be? Your huge witchy power or whatever it is you have with Damon? The deal is in effect 5…4…3…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? What will be Bonnie's choice? Will she choose this fresh but honest relationship with Damon? Or she will choose the power what she has long been known? Can she trust in Katherine? <strong>

**Music:_ Hinder- Heaven Sent_ - everybody go and listen it right now! :D That's my Bamon song. That was the first song which I heard and thought of Bamon immediately. **


	12. Chapter 12 Something new

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I hope you will like it. Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>"So what is your choice? Power or Love?" Bonnie was annoyed by Katherine's voice and the way she looked at her-as if she already knew the answer she was going to provide to her.<p>

"Why should I trust you? How will I know if you're telling the truth and are really going to keep your part of the deal by giving me my powers back?" Bonnie wasn't stupid, not after her experience with vampires…especially with Damon. _Damon_. Bonnie's mind went blank as she thought of the vampire in the room. She has to go back to him. Finally, she managed to make him open up to her but this time she is helping herself too.

She was about to tell Katherine to leave her alone although she doubted if her suggestion was an option, Katherine always gets what she wants-but the vampire spoke again and what she said caught her attention.

"I'm not going to offer you just any power honey; I'm offering you your original power."

Bonnie wanted to say she didn't care and she'd rather die than to make a deal with a bitch like her but she found herself saying "How?"

Katherine looked at her satisfied; she already knew she would win the battle. She leaned against a parking car and smirked smugly. "Do you remember the wizard who took your power away?" when Bonnie nodded her head, she continued "It was a very powerful spell, one of from Klaus' collection."

"He has a collection?" Bonnie's eyes widened, it was like Klaus has his very own set of each supernatural being in his never-ending closet! Vampires, wolves and now witches too. Quite the collection alright!

"These spells are very precious to him, he keeps them on lock. I heard there were plenty of them but now, only a few left. No one knows who wrote those spells but whoever who wrote them was very tricky. Just like the moonstone spell, the other ones are also only for single use. Every spell bounds something very rare. This time it bounds to you." Katherine pointed at Bonnie and stepped closer to her. Bonnie didn't step back, she kept the eye contact. What Katherine said was pretty interesting. "Klaus wants you." Katherine whispered while caressed Bonnie's neck with her palm.

"Why me?" Bonnie asked firmly and didn't pull away. Katherine stepped back and shrugged. "Don't know. The wizard is dying. He can't handle your power. The power wants its real owner."

Bonnie thought back to her life when she had power. She could do whatever she wanted; she could protect her loved ones. If Klaus will give her power back, she will be back to the norm again. She not only needs her power, she _wants_ her power and she will do everything for it. This power is _hers_.

"What would I have to do?" She asked but she was sure that she didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to do once she gets her mojo back. She already felt as if the sparkles had filled her fingertips. They are almost aching for magic and she would able to give up being a witch for some vampire blood…

"Having fun…" Katherine rolled a lock of her wavy brown hair with her finger and this time she looked really bored and almost …hurt. "Klaus has a lot of witches and wizards; he wants you to cast his precious spells. But as I said, there are only a couple left so maybe you don't have to do anything for months, maybe years. All you have to do to is prepare yourself for anytime he needs you. He wants determination. He respects those who have power. No harm will come to you. You will be his _precious_ little witch." It was clear, Katherine is jealous. It seemed a vampire is not as precious to Klaus as a witch.

With all these thoughts in her mind, she went back to thinking of Damon. She really cares about him but she deserves her powers back with her. No matter what he thinks, she won't be able to get her powers back on her own. Maybe he will find a way and give her something, but it won't be _her_ power. Moreover, he hurt her too many times-maybe this relationship they had would be a good thing between them that would last a couple of weeks. He will probably be all over Elena again as soon as they get home but still when he kissed her, she felt something strong like they are meant to be together in that way. Should she break that bond? And Klaus? Does she really want to be at his beck and call anytime and for anything he desires?

"Klaus killed Jenna." How could she be with someone like Klaus? He is the man who ruined her friend's life; he ruined every close friend in her life. _Friends_. Bonnie has to laugh when she thought of that, Damon who never was her friend does much more for her then her so called _friends_.

"Damon killed your Grandmother." Katherine folded her arms and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Klaus never kills his witches. They are his soft spot."

Bonnie twitched a little for the mention of her grandmother and the fact that Damon caused her death. She had no more time to thinking because Katherine sighed tiredly.

"Alright witch, I've waited long enough and I told you what you need to know so what's it going to be? Power or Love?" Katherine asked for the last time.

"Power. I choose my power." Bonnie surprised herself for the quick and honest answer. She knows it's dangerous and she's acting quite rashly but she had made her decision and will stick to it.

"Well, I think we can proceed to the next step." Katherine smirked and pushed herself away from the car. "Where is your car?" She looked around the parking lot to find the blue Prius.

"It's not here." Bonnie barely finished the sentence and Katherine disappeared in a flash then showed up again with a car key between her fingers next to a car not too far from Bonnie. "C'mon Bonnie, you and me are going to have some fun." Bonnie swallowed back her doubts and caught the key that Katherine threw to her.

oooOOooo

Damon looked after Bonnie for a while with a warm smile on his lips. That kiss (or kisses) was breathtaking. He imagined it so many times but it was better than he had imagination. Finally when he kissed someone, he was kissed back with as much intensity. It was like Bonnie turned on the switch of his emotions. Deep down he always felt something toward the little witch but he was too blind to see what was in front of him the whole time. He wasted too much time for Elena. Now it's time to make it right.

He looked around the room and saw the two beds. Maybe he should ask a room with one bed? No, Bonnie would think he just wants to have sex. Of course it wouldn't be that bad either…but the closeness is enough for now. This time he could hug her and not just watch her as she sleeps and hear her heartbeat as well as the sound of her breath.

Maybe he would move the beds so they would be beside each other. He smirked proudly on his great idea and started to pack the stuff right away. He gathered his research and put them down onto the kitchen table. He and Bonnie will take a look at it in the morning. This night is theirs and the work can wait a little. He will keep his word of helping Bonnie with her powers but first, they need some time alone without all the troubles of the world up on their faces.

He pushed the beds together and covered them with a soft blanket. He even adjusted the pillows so they were fluffier than usual. After he finished with the bed, he took a quick shower. He knew that once two girls began a conversation that involved a new guy (that's him) it's hard for them to stop.

He also realized he was nervous. He was so nervous like a teenage boy before his first date with the homecoming queen. Damon Salvatore is nervous; he had to laugh at the irony. That was one of the best things about Bonnie; she made him act like a human again. He felt things that he had almost forgotten but now he realized how much he had missed them.

When he finished getting ready with everything, Bonnie was still MIA. It's almost 40 minutes since she had left. "Girls…" Damon sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. If Bonnie doesn't come back soon, he will check on her to make sure everything was alright with her.

Another ten minutes had gone by and Damon started to worry. They can't talk for this long. What if something happened to her? His stomach twitched at this thought. He was there every time when something bad happened to her and he should be there to protect her. He stood up, took his black leather jacket and headed out the door with a feeling that something was wrong.

He barely opened the door when he heard a beep sound from his pocket. He pulled out the mobile and read the text that came from Bonnie. It was short but firm. Damon's grip tightened around the doorknob as he read the sentences over and over again.

***I can't do this. You were right, I deserve someone better. I'm sorry. ***

After he read it the hundredth time, he dialed the number without thinking.

"What did you say to her?" He didn't even wait for Elena's greeting. He snapped as soon as he heard the sound that someone was on the other side.

_*Hello to you too Damon. What's wrong? You sound upset. What…* _

"What did you say to her Elena? What did you say to Bonnie?" Damon interrupted her angrily for now his voice was shaking with anger. "I know I'm not the best person for her but I thought you liked me. Bonnie doesn't need you to tell her what to do. She's a mature young woman who doesn't need your protection. I can protect her. I don't care what you think but I care about her. Are you jealous? Is that the reason? You don't wanna lose your puppy?"

There were a few seconds of silence while Elena tried to handle her shock. *_Damon what are you talking about? I don't understand; you're with Bonnie?*_

"She…she didn't tell you?" Damon numbed, he really thought Elena was the one who ruined this. So Bonnie's words were serious and completely her own.

*_Tell me what? She said she is with her cousin. What are you up to? Where are you? What do you did to her? …Damon? Damon!* _

Damon hung up the phone without any more words and walked to the kitchen table. Bonnie didn't even mention him to Elena. She had no trust in them. She already buried this relationship before it even started. The pain of his breaking dead heart was something he really didn't want to feel again. He thought Bonnie was someone who was honest but she just ran away. The worst thing was that he really believed that this time would be different-it would work. He was sure and he was more than certain that Bonnie felt it too. When he kissed her…it was different. It was strong, passionate and consuming to be so close to each other. It was almost like they were sired to each other. But, if this is what she wants, then he will accept it. He won't beg for her, she already made him a fool by making him spout all that sentimental mush. It's official for Damon: feelings are useless and they suck. They are fucking _useless_ and just hurt everybody. He doesn't need feelings. It's time to put the switch back to its usual mode.

He packed his stuff silently and didn't think of Bonnie anymore. He didn't care where she was going at night without her clothes and car. He was so done with her that he didn't care about keeping his promise to her anymore. He was Damon Salvatore again, a vampire without feelings and that's how things should always be rolling from then on.

He took the papers from the kitchen table and threw them into the trash. His research what he worked on for months are nothing but rubbish now. The last thing the trash was forced to swallow after the many amounts of paper was a white tulip.

oooOOooo

"Alright, we can go." Katherine opened the passenger's door of the car and got in. They were in a parking lot of some gas station. The car needed some 'food' as did Katherine… "Here, I brought you some snacks. I'm sure you're hungry too." Katherine handed a bag of chips to Bonnie but she didn't look at her. She just stared at her phone in her hand as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

Katherine sighed and put down the chips. "You made the right decision. You are no one without your power. That is a part of you and you're not whole without it. You need your power."

"I know…I just…" Bonnie cleared her throat and wiped the tears away with the back of her hands. "You said I don't have to do nothing for months…it means I can do whatever I want. I can _go_ anywhere I want, right?"

"I see what you are doing here." Katherine smirked and shook her head slowly. "Yes, you are free to do as you please but is that really what you want? To waste your powers by letting your friends use you again? To suck you dry with their problems that you feel responsible to have to solve?"

Bonnie stayed in silence and grabbed the steering wheel. Katherine was right. If she goes home all powerful again, she would be Bonnie the local witch of Mystic Falls again. There will always be something that would be easier to solve with her power. She would be a slave again. It's time to think about Bonnie Bennett. This time she will put herself as first place instead of the repetitive place of being the back burner like she used to be.

"Can I see Damon again?" The words left her lips so quietly that she didn't know if she really said them out loud or just thought of them.

This time Katherine stayed in silence for a while then leaned back. When a few minutes had passed and she didn't reply yet, Bonnie bit the corner of her lips to stop the tears and started the engine.

"As I said Klaus doesn't hurt his witches." Bonnie looked at Katherine when she spoke. Her words came from nowhere, she didn't look at Bonnie she just stared the road. "If I were you, I wouldn't risk my lover's life."

"What do you know about love?" Bonnie scoffed and narrowed her eyes. "You only played with Damon for the fun of it."

"Yeah, with Damon…" Bonnie looked at her in surprise. She heard that Katherine actually loved Stefan but she never believed it. Now, when she sat beside her and she can see her face, she believes that she is being honest. "Keep your eyes on the road honey; unlike me, you could die."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned her head toward the road again. "So what is between you and Damon?" Katherine turned the conversation and leaned closer to Bonnie to whisper "Love or just harmless fun?"

"There is some of your dinner on your chin." This time Katherine rolled her eyes. "Thanks" she said with a smirk and wiped the blood with her right index finger. Bonnie watched as she licked the red liquid off her finger.

"How…how does it taste like?" She couldn't believe what she had just asked her. Since when did she become curious to know the taste of the human blood?

Katherine smirked at her and licked her lips. "Delicious! Want a taste?" She cut her wrist with her nail a little and offered some to Bonnie who jerked it away and looked down at the blood terrified. Katherine laughed and pulled back her hand. "Pull down, we have arrived."

Bonnie gets out of the car and looked up the huge building. It was like an old mansion. The walls were grey and dirty completely covered with ivy. The windows were small. The garden was neglected and the ground was filled with weeds. Bonnie wasn't able to imagine the building in the days when it actually shone.

"C'mon Bonnie, your power is waiting for you!" Katherine stood in front of the huge wooden door and looked at her impatiently. Bonnie closed her eyes for a minute as her stomach twitched painfully but she couldn't run away now. She took a deep breath and followed the vampire inside.

As they opened the door, a sharp scream shook the room. A painful scream came from a man. "That's the wizard. He is dying, we're almost late." Katherine grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her to the next room which was probably the living room.

A dusty old carpet covered the wooden floor where the wizard was laying. His whole body was shaking and trembling. Two vampires kneeled beside him and held him down. "Oh my God…" Bonnie didn't want to step closer now that she realized the other consequence of getting her powers back: the wizard will die.

"Please…help me…I can't..Ahh!" Suddenly the man's bare chest lifted up when he got another seizure. Bonnie saw the tears in his eyes, his pain was unbearable. She turned toward Katherine who stood behind her. "Where is Klaus?"

"He is not here." A vampire answered before Katherine. "The spell is on the table you have no more time."

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened "I have to do this?"

"I said this spell bonds to you. Only you can take your powers back." Katherine lifted up the old yellowed paper with the spell on it and handed to Bonnie who stood there numbly. "He is suffering; you can help him like you can help yourself as well."

Bonnie took the paper with shaking hand and looked down on it. She never saw something like that before. The spell was difficult and long but the writing was very beautiful. It was like an angel's had come down and written it. Bonnie's eyes caught on a word in the bottom corner it was like a signature: '_Mother'_. She didn't have any more time to figure it out because the wizard cried out in more agony than he did before. There was no more time left. She had to do this now or her powers would die with the man for forever and she doesn't want that to happen.

She started to chant the spell, she had no idea how it was going to work when she was obviously powerless but as she said the first line, she felt the power between her and the wizard. It was like a ghost looking for a new body. As she read the spell, she felt more and more power with every word. It was the strongest spell that she has ever chanted, its side effects were spectacular than any other spell. She felt like she never wanted to read other spells other than this one. That was how much the spell had intoxicated her. She felt the ground shaking, the wind blowing and the lights went out as she read louder and louder. She didn't care about the man's screaming; only the thrill she felt as she slowly felt her powers coming back to her. Her veins lifted under her skin and her eyes went dark. She didn't want this feeling to be over. Her face showed satisfaction and the magic had finally filled her entire body.

When she reached the end of the spell, the paper suddenly caught fire and burnt into dust like it had never existed. The collection lost a precious one again. Bonnie watched the dust hit the floor until a whiff took it away.

"I'm ready." She faced with Katherine with an unknown smirk on her lips. "Let's go find Klaus".

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of Bonnie's choice? Can you understand her? What about Damon's decision? Is it fine to given up that easily?<strong>

**Thank you randomlittleme for your great work again! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Fade Away

Damon felt nothing at all. The emptiness filled his whole body like a cold and lonely ghost. He could go after her but what's the point? He pushed Elena but he can't control Bonnie. If that's what she wants to do, he won't force her to like him. He has to accept her decision. After all, she was right. She deserves someone better. They are not meant to be together. It would be best if he forgets her.

Damon wasn't angry nor was he hurt. He was nothing. He felt nothing.

He felt nothing when he stepped into the living room and saw Elena alone. „Where were you? Where's Bonnie? What...what did you do together?" He saw a strange sparkle in the girl's eyes but he felt nothing when he asked „Are you jealous?" Elena opened her mouth then closed them again. "Do I have a reason to be jealous?"

Damon smiled but he felt nothing when he slowly walked to her and smoothed her soft cheek slightly. His feelings didn't change when he leaned down; his cold breath gave goose bumps to the white skin. Elena put her hands on his chest but too lightly to take it as a real remonstrance. "Damon don't…" the other half of the sentence fell onto deaf ears as the soft lips placed on his and her resistant hands caressed the hard chest unwillingly. "You know that you're the only one what I love." Damon realized how easy it was to say those magic words even if it meant nothing at all.

He felt nothing when he lifted up the girl to then carry her to his room. His head was empty when he laid her down on his bed and undressed her in slow motions. His lips covered the hot body with soft kisses while his hands caressed her tenderly but when he looked into her big brown eyes, he felt nothing. It was as if he was watching from the outside. He saw the two wet bodies moving together, heavy panting, pleasure on the girl's face but he felt nothing. Not even when her body tensed then collapsed onto his chest. He finally got her but he didn't care at all because his heart was locked up and Elena was not the one who owned the key.

He wasn't surprised when a few minutes later Elena sat up and looked at him terrified. "What…no…you…what did you do to me? Oh my God. Oh my God!" She quickly picked her clothes up and rushed to the bathroom. "You can't anyone especially not Stefan. I will kill you if you talk to him about this. I…I wasn't myself. It was a huge mistake." She came out when she dressed and walked out the door immediately not even looking back at a nude Damon who still sat motionlessly on the bed not caring about a word coming out of her mouth. "It won't happen again." That was the last thing she said before she snapped the door loudly.

Damon knew very well that this wasn't the end of their empty relationship and he was right. It was only the beginning of their dirty little secret.

oooOOooo

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room, her heart bounced so hard like a bird in a cage. Her hands shook from the ecstasy. She closed her eyes; a smile of satisfaction disappeared on the corner of her thin lips. She used magic. After all this time without it, she almost forgot how it felt to perform spells. This power and that spell…that spell was unearthly. The feeling she had when she did it…she has to feel it again. She opened her eyes and smiled in satisfaction as she watched a warm flame lighten onto her right palm.

"Are you satisfied? See, I told you nothing but the truth. This power is huge and now it's all yours." Katherine smirked at Bonnie. Bonnie saw something on her smirk, something that immediately brought her back to reality. Katherine smirked at her like they were partners…buddies—like she would be someone with whom she could have fun with. Like she would be just like _her_. She clenched her fist and the flame was gone.

And that was the moment when her glance caught the dead body lying on the floor. "I killed him." She shook her head slowly like she would try to deny her deed even though it was clearly undeniable. The man's face was twisted with pain flashed in her mind. He begged her for help and she still went on and killed him for the sole reason of having her powers back with her. Is it really worth the death of someone?

Katherine only shrugged with a boring expression on her face. "He would've die anyway. You only eased the pain."

"I killed him! I am a murderer!"

"Don't worry; the guilt will disappear after some more killing. Believe me, it will be fun and you will enjoy every moment of it. Just stop fighting against it."

Bonnie looked at the vampire with disbelief, panic and fear. She remembered how good it felt when she cast that spell; how her whole body tingled during the chanting and how much she enjoyed the darkness. Because it was pure darkness, she felt it in her fingertips for the first time when that paper smoothed against her shaking hand but she never thought that the darkness had such a huge and intoxicating amount of power. It is dangerous and she has no idea about the mess that she has gotten herself into. She already killed someone and according to Katherine's words, it was only the beginning.

"Now that that's done, we can go pay a visit to dear Klaus. He will tell you what your next task will be." Katherine turned her back on her and was about to leave the room when suddenly, she screamed out in pain and held her head.

"I'm not going with you. I won't do this. Klaus can't tell me what to do." Bonnie stopped the brain killing and rushed out of the room and soon enough, the house. When the two vampires in the room started to prepare their sprint to bring her back, Katherine smirked and lifted her hand elegantly to stop them.

"Leave her alone. In her own time, she will come back."

oooOOooo

Bonnie squeezed the steering wheel with so much strength that her fingertips whitened. The man's screaming echoed in her head like some kind of morbid song stuck in your head. What was she thinking? This was the worst decision that she has ever made in her life. She should have chosen Damon. Her power is worth nothing without him and without anybody to enjoy it with. She needed her friends and even more, she needed Damon. Bonnie sighed and wiped away a teardrop with the back of her hand in the hopes that Damon will forgive her the same way she had forgiven him.

The GPS said she is an hour away from Mystic Falls. She has plenty of time to think and figure out a speech and as well as a plan to explain everything to everyone. No matter what, she has to protect her friends and Damon from Klaus. He will come after her for sure. As Katherine said, he needs a witch with her capacity of power and she's the available and most reachable candidate. Those spells of the collection require incredible power and it's very rare. As it turns out, this power is useless and dangerous without its owner.

She went back to thinking about Damon again. She made a mistake but she's going to try and fix it. She didn't have enough trust in him but she's going to change that point of view. Maybe Damon will get close to her again. If not, they could be friends again and with time maybe…

She thought about their kiss. If there was any better feeling in the world to ever exist other than casting that spell, it was Damon's kiss. She smiled and could almost feel the soft lips tenderly smoothing to hers. She never thought that in the end she will be the one who will beg for Damon's forgiveness. At least she realized her bad choice in time.

First of all she has to talk with Elena. She lied to her but Damon has to know that she has trust in their relationship or whatever it is. So she's going to tell her that she spent the last few days with him as well as the magical kiss.

When she saw the Mystic Falls signboard, her stomach twitched. Everything that she made up as an attempt to a good speech suddenly started to sound really ridiculous. 'I'm sorry I left you Damon and choose my power instead of you but I'm here now and don't plan on going back anytime soon. Can we continue where we left off?' Ridiculous.

She stopped the engine and took a few deep breaths. It's better if she does this fast and not elongate the time so she got out of the car and forced her legs to step to the wooden door as she proceeded to gently knock on it.

She sighed of relief when Elena opened the door.

"Hey, I know it's late, sorry if I wake you up."

Elena shook her head. There was something strange in her eyes, like she was hiding something. "No, Bonnie. Don't worry I was awake. Come in."

Bonnie followed her to the living room. She couldn't help but look around nervously waiting for a pair of scornful icy blue eyes. "Where are the boys? Upstairs?"

Elena lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip as she shook her head. "They are not here. Stefan has some business and…Damon" Elena got quiet and played with her fingers awkwardly.

"Is something wrong Elena? You're acting a little weird." Bonnie eyed the other girl and tried to figure out the reason for her strange behavior.

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong. What about you? Where were you? What happened?"

Bonnie sighed and looked at the girl who was finally able to look into her green eyes. "Listen Elena, I have to tell you something. Damon and I…"

"I slept with him." It was like a stab on the back in all of a sudden. They both weren't sure who was the most surprised between the two of them—Elena or her but it was clear who was the most hurt by those words. She wasn't able to speak; pictures flashed in front of her eyes, black and white pictures like an old movie. She and Damon in the room, Damon trying to kiss her, her showing him his diary, Damon pinning her against the wall and last but not least their passionate kiss. The pictures moved faster and faster then suddenly went off and she was consumed with nothing but emptiness.

"I…I don't know what happened to me. I thought that you were in a secret relationship together. Ya I know it's stupid but I think I felt a bit…jealous. When he said he loved me, that I was the only one, I just let him kiss me and after that…I didn't even protest. At first I felt so guilty about it but after giving it a second thought, I…I really…realized that I enjoyed it."

To Elena's biggest surprise Bonnie laughed dryly. "It might be a surprise to you but I don't really care."

Elena's eyes widened as she felt offended by Bonnie's harsh words. Her lips parted as she tried to say something. "I just…I just thought that if I told you this, you wouldn't judge me because you're my friend…"

"Really? So now I am your friend when you need one? It comes in handy, huh?"

"Bonnie I don't understand why you're acting like this. This isn't like you…"

Bonnie shook her head and stood up from the couch. "I'm tired Elena. I'm tired of the Elena Gilbert show. Did you even realize that everything is always about you? You don't care about anyone else but yourself. Stefan loves you more than anything and you cheated on him with his own brother. Don't you see how sick that is? Stefan is a great guy and in my opinion, he deserves someone better. You know what? I hope you and Damon do end up together. You two really deserve each other. You are only playing and using the people who try to love you."

"I love Stefan, I made a mistake. You have to understand my point of view. You know that Damon has always been trying to seduce me because he loves me…I had a weak moment. What would you do if you were me? You would do the same and you know that." In the past, Bonnie would've felt sorry for Elena but now that she was able to see her clearly for who she is, Elena's tears weren't affecting her this time.

"Let me clarify something: I am not the least bit like you. If I love, I love hard. No matter what. I am not able to hurt my loved ones. I would hurt myself instead. If I were you, I would tell Stefan. He deserves to know the truth." With that, Bonnie walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going? Bonnie, stay here. We need to talk." Elena tried to stop her friend but Bonnie shook her head and looked at her with a sad smile on her lips.

"It's too late Elena. I'm leaving town. I've talked to Lucy, I need some time alone. I only came back for some stuff. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Say goodbye for how long?"

"For a while…"

oooOOooo

Bonnie was now sitting on Gram's house porch with her head on her lap as she cried silently. She lied to Elena, she didn't talk to Lucy. Honestly she has no idea where she's going to live. Now, she has to figure out where to go but right now she has no idea about the next step she has to take in her life.

She should've known that Damon will always love Elena but she tried to deny it. She tried to believe herself that this time she has a chance too, that this time is not about Elena.

She wasn't even mad at her because of Damon. She was mad at her because of Stefan and because she wasn't able to wait until Bonnie had finished her speech. She wasn't able to wait a freaking sentence until she put her drama in a splat immediately. And she had the nerve to call her 'friend'.

She was more than angry than disappointed. She was angry with herself because she was naïve enough to believe in Damon and her. Damon said it clearly: it will always be Elena. He will always choose her. And yet, he looked so honest when he said he cared about her and he's sorry. His kiss seemed so real, full with feelings, honest feelings but it looks like her senses made her a fool just as it did him. The thing that she feared the most to happen was exactly what had occurred during her absence in town.

"Why are you so sad my dear? Aren't you happy with my gift?"

Bonnie quickly wiped her tears away with her palm and stood up to face the Original. "It can't be a gift when it was mine in the first place." She didn't feel fear, she felt nothing. If Klaus was gonna kill her, who cares? Clearly, no one will miss her and she won't miss anyone.

Klaus smiled a little and he looked like a handsome schoolboy. Bonnie has to remember herself that he is a maniac and a killer to the highest degree.

"I am not talking about your power my dear. I am talking about my precious spell."

Bonnie felt her stomach twitch and her fingertips itch from the memories. Klaus stepped closer to her still smiling. "Isn't it fascinating? Is it not perfect? There is no other spell so intoxicating. You are a lucky young woman to have casted a spell like that my darling."

"I had to kill someone. I am not lucky but damned for the rest of my life." It was a strange feeling what she felt when she was such a proximity to Klaus. His body surprisingly broadcasted warmth instead of coldness, his smile was nice and his eyes showed such firmness and strength—something she had never seen before in him.

"Don't blame yourself my darling; you only saved that man from his suffering." Klaus lifted up his hand to caress Bonnie's chin but she stepped back and narrowed her eyes. "Stop calling me 'darling' I have a name and it's Bonnie." she hissed. Klaus smiled and stepped back as well. "Of course you have, _Bonnie_."

Bonnie felt a little tingle as he said her name. Suddenly, his distinguished accent had a remarkable effect on her. She tried to protest with the sudden feelings that she felt because they were wrong. She never met this side of her before. It was like a stranger cohabiting inside of her. A darker, stronger, yet more interesting personality than hers.

"Well Bonnie, I would like to show you my whole collection that is if you are interested of course."

Bonnie clenched her jaw; her feelings fought a raging battle inside of her. "You can't force me. I won't come with you I already told Katherine if she didn't give you the memo yet."

To her surprise, Klaus only nodded his head. "Alright my dear witch. I know I can't control such a strong and independent woman like yourself so for now, it will be time for me to bid my goodbye. If you ever change your mind, I will wait for you precious Bonnie." With that he turned and walked into the night.

"Klaus wait!"

The man smiled, the evil look in his eyes could envy his smile but when he turned, his smile was nice and engaging again just like before.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? What about Elena? It was right that Damon slept with her just because he was offended? <strong>

**Music: The Pretty Reckless; Selah Sue- Fade Away**


	14. Chapter 14 The Ghost within

**OMG Guys that hug! I can't handle my feelings! Oh My God! Okay, whatever...here's the new chapter with some Klonnie in it. Enjoy and please review! :) Thank you! Thank you for your kindness and reviwes I'm glad you like the story and please don't hate Bonnie. :) Everybody has a dark side, Damon neither an angel don't forget this... **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Bonnie stood in the middle of the long hall. Klaus led her to his secret place which happened to be a huge hall under the church. „The entire time...these were here all this time."<p>

„If you want to hide something well, it's better not to over complicate the things." Klaus' voice was so quiet, almost careful as if he has tried to protect his collection among the strongest sound-waves. He stood in place and Bonnie didn't dare walk any further until she got permission.

They stood in the entrance of a long and thigh corridor. There were huge pillars on both sides and in the end of the corridor stood a big yet closed wooden wardrobe. What they came here for were the many glass cabinets that stood in the middle of the hall in four lines at equal distance from each other.

Bonnie looked at Klaus from the corner of her eyes. The man watched the cabinets with a warm smile on face like a father would put up when he looks at his children-with love and pride in his eyes. These emotions were the first real human like emotions that were honest and were only for him and not to put up a show. It was so hard to keep her curiosity bug in check and not rush to those cabinets to take a look at the source of the Original hybrid's happiness.

"If these were here all this time, why we didn't find them when we found the vampires from 1864?" Bonnie asked the question that seemed very logical and began to wonder to herself why she didn't think of asking it before.

Klaus had the answer to this too. He turned his head toward Bonnie with his handsome school boy smile. "Because this is the other entrance. This entrance was protected by magic. You wouldn't have a chance to know it. The vampires were locked up in a cave from the side of the woods. It was a perfect cover. You had no idea what was behind them, behind the rough wall, from the side of the town."

Bonnie's forehead frowned as she tried to imagine the church with all these rooms under it. From the side of the woods there is a cave where the vampires were locked up. As she remembers there is a tight corridor too and the cell. That place is not that big but this… It's unbelievable no one found it before.

Klaus saw the clear doubts and question mark expressions on her face so he continued to explain, "There are many secret rooms and labyrinths under the whole town, sweet Bonnie. The founders needed a place for their secret battles. They needed a place where they can torture the creatures of the night unnoticeably. This place…"he showed her the room "was their treasury. They kept their treasures, weapons and everything that was important to them but they wanted to keep it a secret." Bonnie nodded her head but her eyes always went back toward the cabinets.

"Don't be afraid to take a step closer." Klaus made a move with his right hand so elegantly like an invitation to a dance at a ball in the 18th century. For a few seconds, Bonnie watched Klaus' pale palm but finally decided to take it. When their hands touched, Bonnie looked into the Original's deep blue eyes. Klaus smiled and somehow, this made Bonnie feel safer. Her hand squeezed his, like this would be a natural and an ordinary reaction and Klaus nodded his head lightly and led her beside the glass cabinets. They passed beside many empty ones – 'the used pieces' Bonnie thought- before Klaus stopped in front of one. It was the third on the line; Bonnie glanced over Klaus' shoulder and saw that there were two more yellowed pages lying under the glasses.

She turned back and took a closer at the content of the nearest cabinet to see an old piece of paper on a golden pillow like a precious treasure. Bonnie felt the need to step closer; she realized she was still holding the vampire's hand so she slowly but gently started to slip her hand from his grip. Before her hand could be fully free, she felt as if for a moment Klaus lightly caressing her palm. She ignored the weird feeling that was very similar to pleasure and took a step toward the cabinet so she could see the paper closely.

"But it's…" she looked back at Klaus confused. "This is empty." She said and turned back again to see the paper still as blank as it was before. "There's nothing on it."

To her surprise, Klaus only smiled. "Of course it's empty." He whispered and opened the glass cover with very slow motions. He took the paper in her hand with caution like a mother does with her infant and looked at it with so much tenderness in his eyes that it was no question for Bonnie that he was obsessed with these spells. Weirdly enough, she was starting to find herself staring at the blank paper the same way as Klaus did.

"Blow." Bonnie looked at Klaus with a raised eyebrow. Klaus held the paper to her and repeated. "Blow on the paper. " he said. "Very gently…"

Bonnie was still very confused but closed her eyes to blow. Klaus watched the letters become visible with satisfaction. When Bonnie opened her eyes, the former blank paper was covered with angelic handwriting just like the other one that she had casted before. "It's…" she started but Klaus interrupted her.

"…magic." He finished the sentence with a smile on the corner of his lips. His glance wandered on the right corner on the paper under the text. Bonnie followed his glance and saw the familiar name. '_Mother'_. Klaus ran his finger over the letters tenderly, his smile disappeared to be replaced by a worried expression.

"Who is she?" Bonnie whispered the question. "The Mother I mean."

Klaus pulled back his hand and opened the cabinet to place the paper back onto its place. Bonnie saw the text vanish again; the paper was as blank as before.

"A witch. A very powerful one. The most powerful one of all."

Bonnie nodded her head, she already knew this. "Do you know her? Do you know where she is right now?"

"No." Klaus shook his head. "Unfortunately, I never had the chance to meet her. " He closed the lock on the cabinet and slowly walked towards the other two. "There is a myth…" While he spoke, he gently caressed the wood on the cabinet's side. "She was in love with a vampire; it was a great love that only existed in fairy tales…that was until the vampire betrayed her. The Mother wrote down these spells with the hope that someday a powerful witch will take over her power because it was only a sad reminder of her love for the vampire. Once she had finished writing the spells, she disappeared from the ground of the earth." Klaus stopped and faced with Bonnie. "You are the key, precious Bonnie. There are only three spells left and her power will be yours."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes in concern. This whole power thing sounded too good to be true. "And what will you gain from this?"

Klaus smiled. "You, of course." He said. "I win you. And you sweet Bonnie, are the greatest price in the world." Klaus stepped closer to her and Bonnie couldn't avoid his eyes. "You have no idea how precious you are to me. Your shameless so called friends never let you feel your perfectness. They always kept you in their shadow, under their selfish spotlights. You never got the chance to shine." Klaus' whispering voice gave her goose bumps and she felt like his eyes were compelled her to get even closer to him. "Now I give you this chance. I am everything you need and you are everything that I need. What I would like to have and who I would like to be with."

"What happened between the Mother and her lover?" Bonnie had no idea where this question came from but she was glad she asked.

Klaus leaned back and for a quick moment to glance at the paper under the glass behind Bonnie. "I do not know what the reason was but it does not matter anyway. Just the usual vampire- witch contrasts. If it comes to love, it never works. I don't think I need to explain that to you. "

Bonnie got sick of Klaus' knowing smile, like he knows her and her feelings. As if he knew her and Damon's relationship would be a casual and superficial 'love game' and not about real feelings. He knows nothing.

"You don't know anything about things." She repeated out loud with her jaw clenched as she hissed the words. Klaus only looked at her with pity in his eyes. "Well, I do know you were sitting on your grandmother's porch and crying your eyes out due to your damaged soul and heart. Your beloved vampire chose your best friend. They betrayed you. You are a blind fool if you do not see it."

"They didn't betray me only Stefan did. I am mad at them because of Stefan. I have always known about Damon's feelings for Elena. It hurts like hell to know that but it's reality: he loves her. He loves her and not me. He deserves to be happy and I am not the one who makes him happy." Bonnie almost cried at the last words; she didn't even notice the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. Klaus stepped closer and whipped them away with his finger.

"And don't you deserve to be happy as well Bonnie?" he whispered. Bonnie shook her head and turned it over to avoid the Original's hypnotizing eyes. Klaus put his hand on her chin and softly turned it back. "You deserve happiness _Bonnie_, more than others. Why do you fight against it? If you let me, I can make you happy. I can give you everything that you desire. With me, you will feel the happiness that you deserve."

Bonnie sank down the warmness of the oceanic eyes, the soft touch on her face that was making her knees weak but only for a moment. Once the moment was gone, she pushed away the hybrid's hand and took a few steps back. "I'm not an object, Klaus. You can't own me. I am not something you can have. Do you understand it or do you want me to make it even clearer for you?" To give some input to her words, she narrowed her eyes and slowly lifted her right arm prepared to use magic if necessary. It was a dead move to try and beat down an Original with her power but Klaus has to know she is not a useless puppet.

Klaus became serious, stepped back and nodded his head in agreement. "Of course I cannot own you. You are a very powerful witch and I do respect you precious Bonnie. I never said it is a command to stay beside me. It is a great opportunity. You can take it or you can leave it. To stay or leave is your choice. All that power you have…" Klaus slowly shook his head and laughed. Bonnie watched him and all that she could see was amazement. Klaus was _amazed_ by her. She amazed an Original because of her powers. "…no one is able to give you commands. No one can control you but you. Everything you do is what you want to do."

Bonnie stepped closer to the cabinet where the paper was situated that Klaus had taken out before. She remembered the angelic handwriting on it and she remembered that she was the one who was able to make it visible. She had the power to do it. What more can she do? The seemingly endless possibilities were terrifying. Anything. She could do _anything_.

"You like it, don't you?" Bonnie twitched when she heard Klaus' voice right next to her ear but she couldn't cover her satisfied smile. "Show me what you are able to. Show me the _power_. I know you want to."

Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated. Klaus was right. She was dying to use her power. Her whole body filled with energy as she gathered the power. She felt Klaus's breath on her neck as he stood so close to her and watched her. Then Bonnie lifted her hand again slowly with her eyes still closed. She didn't twitch when she felt Klaus' torso against her back or when his hand held hers. Bonnie knew he wanted to feel the power too. And she will let him feel it because she wants to amaze him again. For the first time in her life, she wants to be that girl. She is Bonnie Bennett and she can get anything what she wants, anything she desires.

A loud cracking sound followed with an explosion. A satisfied and hot sigh against her neck. An empty cabinet now in pieces but Bonnie doesn't care about it at all. She was nowhere. The body was hers but that black-eyed soul didn't belong to her. A ghost appeared and faced Klaus to then throw him against the wall. Klaus' eyes flashed and waited for this new phenomenon to expand. The ghost smoothed against his body; a husky breath escaped from between its lips. It smelled his neck, its heavy panting warming his skin.

Then out of nowhere, Bonnie was facing Klaus as her lips hungrily kissed the Original's. A darker power led her hands all over his body and let Klaus' arms strongly folded her waist. This ghost let Klaus; even begged for him to sink his growing fangs into her delicious skin. This ghost watched with satisfaction as her precious blood painted the vampire's mouth. Her eyes flashed when Klaus bit his wrist to return the favor. If Bonnie was there she would protest with all her strength but this ghost leaned closer and carefully licked the deep red stream on the pale skin.

If Bonnie was there she would found it disgusting along with every moan that left her mouth but she was nowhere. She wasn't in that body that let Klaus drink her blood, that hungrily kissed him, explored his body, let him touched her body and most likely wasn't in that body that drank blood willingly to the point of full satisfaction. This body didn't belong to her but still, every satisfied sigh came from her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Klonnie and this new Bonnie? Next chapter I will bring Damon back, I promise. :) Thank you <em>randomlittleme<em> for the correction!**

**music: The Pretty Reckless: Zombie, Kill me, Panic (hm, such a happy playlist... XD ) **


	15. Chapter 15 Regret

„Do you even hear what I'm saying?"

Damon dragged himself out of his thoughts for Elena's angry voice but he was careful not to pay more attention than necessary. He found Elena's voice more and more annoying as the days went by. He got even more frustrated by her presence.

Suddenly, the things he loved the most about her became the things he loathed the most. Like her voice that Damon used to compare to a flawless angel's smooth whisper in the past but now it sounds dumb and harsh. The words that leave her lips were now meaningless and stupid. Her lips were always so soft and shiny to the point that he felt like every time he looked at those perfect lips, they almost begged for a kiss. He would sell his soul for a quick taste but now when he got that taste, the shine was gone, the inviting lips became commanding and the desire had vanished.

Suddenly he found Elena's eyes too big, lips too thin, cheeks too soft, hair too straight, skin too white…Despite this, he knew the problem is not in Elena but in him. What bothered him the most is the fact that he felt sick of himself. Elena was his brother's girlfriend. What he did – what he does- is beyond every bad thing that he has ever done to him. It just made his sinful relationship with her even worse now that he realizes the blindfold love that led him into this madness. If that would've been the cause, maybe his heart could find forgiveness someday although he wasn't going to be on that list for a long time. Still, the fool heart filled with hopeless dreams, love and desire could ease his guilt.

He doesn't love Elena-maybe he never did. He started to realize this logical fact almost a year ago. It was the same year when he started to recognize the feelings of real love with Judgy. He finally realized how real and deep feelings do feel. At first, he tried to suppress these strange feelings but he only caused her to suffer even more with his denial. He deserved her hate and he accepted it. He tried to protect her but he failed. He failed so many times but still he never gave up. He kept an eye on her until now. This time he gave up and let her fly away. He let his little bird go against the wild world, to face all the troubles on her own.

Damon closed his eyes for a quick moment. 'No Damon, stop it. She is fine. She can protect herself; she is safe.' That was a huge lie or a huge denial at least. He had no idea where Bonnie could be. It's been a whole week since he got that message from her. Since then, he heard nothing new from her. To tell the truth, he didn't bother to ask…

"Stefan is out for the rest of the afternoon so we have some time…"

Maybe he could ask Caroline. She has to know something about her; after all she was always the chatty one. She won't even recognize his motivation so she won't ask annoying questions like Stefan or Elena. Yeah, that's what he gonna do. A happy smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"I knew you were gonna be happy to hear that."

Damon finally pulled himself out of his daydreaming. Damn he almost forgot about Elena sitting next to him. What did she say? Shit. Who cares anyway? Alright something about… He had not much time to think but he felt a soft hand start to slip under his t-shirt so he didn't have to figure out what she was talking about anymore. Yeah, something like that...

And here we are; the weirdest and the worst thing about Elena. It's barely more than a week since their first 'mistake' and now she is the one who wants this. She is the one who enjoyed this the most. No resistance, no swearing, no shy looks, no regret and most of all…no _guilt_.

If he wasn't such a coward, he would've ended this a long time ago but no-he knows he needs this. He needs this shame, this betrayal to help him forget.

_This_ is the only way.

oooOOooo

"I want to see her."

Her voice cut through the sound of madness like the room would be a silent waiting room instead of what it really was: a room full with crazy, drunk and blood thirsty vampires. Bonnie sat next to Katherine on a couch; a bottle of Champagne on her right hand while the other woman's delicate fingers held a glass of deep red liquid. When she spoke up, Katherine narrowed her eyes like a warning but Bonnie ignored her.

"Want to see what, my dear?" Klaus knew exactly what was she talking about but he decided to obligingly give her a chance to rethink her words. He smiled when he heard no answer and took a bite from the peach that was on the fruit basket displayed in front of him. The sweet liquid flew over his chin and hand.

His joy didn't last long because in the next moment, Bonnie put down her drink and stood up, "The Mother. I want to meet her."

"So do I." Klaus' laugh filled the room which was quiet by now. Every vampire watched them in deathly silence and waited for the thunder. Klaus stopped the laugh and stood up as well. His voice was serious but calm. "I already told you precious Bonnie; I don't know where she is. I have never met her."

This time Bonnie was the one who let out a quick laugh before she spoke again, "I was watching you Klaus and I don't believe you. You had to have met her. You are an original and obsessed with witches. Do you think I believe you have never encountered the most powerful witch of all? I could imagine you were dying to meet her."

Klaus' face twitched but he forced a smile "That's none of your business sweetheart."

"It is my business, Klaus." Bonnie snapped. "I don't trust you with this power thing. If I really get her power, I wanna hear the risks from her. I'm not stupid; I know every wish comes with a price. I'm curious about how high the price will be this time. Plus there has to be a reason why is she throwing away this precious gift."

"It does not matter what the reason is. All that matters is with her power, you will be the most powerful one of them all. Although right now you are acting like a spoiled princess, I'm starting to wonder if you are able to handle that much power."

Bonnie's face darkened. Klaus spoke to her like a father who is scolding his little daughter for misbehavior. What a prick. How dare he decide that he has the right to do that! A deep growl escaped from between her lips. "You're not sure?" Bonnie stepped out from behind the coffee table and walked toward Klaus very slowly, like a panther approaching its prey. "Let me tell you something dear Klaus. You have no idea what I can handle. You have no idea what I'm able to do because if you did, you would know that when I'm this close to you…you should cry for help." She whispered the last words right into Klaus' left ear. "But fine." She pulled back and shrugged indifferently. "If you won't tell me where the Mother is, I will find her on my own. I have a feeling she won't be happy when she realizes you have her precious spells. Just a guess but I don't think she chose you to babysit her magic. After all, she hates vampires right? Then here's the question: why?"

"You're so naïve Bonnie if you believe you are able to something that I can't." Klaus hissed the words and gripped her arm, forcing her to step back a little. "I spent years looking for her with no luck. What makes you think that you will succeed?"

Bonnie smiled and ripped out her arm from his grip. "The difference is, like the Mother, I am a witch. I know how to find someone like me so now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." As she passed by the couch, she looked at Katherine. She had no idea why but she wanted her to go with her. As if Katherine understood and wanted the same, she emptied her glass and stood up to follow the witch.

"Katherine…" Klaus raised his voice warningly. "Bonnie can go but you're mine. You owe me and your punishment is not over yet. It never will be so sit back and pray for my mercy." He barely finished the sentence before a sharp pain split into his head causing an unbearable pain he only had the displeasure of experiencing once before.

"Katherine is coming with me. If you or one of your puppies comes after us, I will kill them one by one. After I'm finished with them, I will come for you as well." Bonnie heard Klaus' husky laugh as he said, "You will come back precious Bonnie. Your power needs my spells in order to access them. Don't worry; you are always welcome no matter what."

"So how will we find this Mother thing?" Katherine asked as they left the house and walked towards a parking car. Bonnie didn't mind to stop or even turn, she just shook her head. "I have no idea."

Katherine halted, her always confident face showed uncertainty for the first time. "But you said…" she started but Bonnie interrupted her. "I was bluffing." She said calmly and opened the car door.

Katherine growled frustrated before she got into the car. "Great."

oooOOooo

Damon prepared the dinner with Elena in the Salvatore kitchen. Stefan would like to spend a pleasant family dinner just the three of them. It's totally not going to be awkward at all…

"Are you sure he's not surmising anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Elena replied simply. Damon watched as the knife cut the tomato into two pieces. How could she be this calm? "How can you be this calm?" he asked out loud.

"How couldn't you?" Elena put down the knife and looked at him unbelievingly like Damon asked the stupidest question in the world. "We were just having fun, there's no need for him to know." She explained and took the knife again. "And we are always very careful. He will never know about us. The only way for him to get this knowledge is if one of us tells him directly." Elena giggled on this statement and shook her head like she had mentioned the joke of the year. Damon frowned and put the salad into the big wooden bowl. When he turned, he saw a plate full with chocolate cookies on the other side of the counter. It was like a sign and he won't let it slip from his hands.

"These cookies…witchy used to make them right? Was she here?"

Elena let out an annoyed breath as she faced Damon. "She is not even in town Damon. I can't believe you; it's been over a week since she left and you never realized her absence?"

_Of course I did_. _I did and it's tearing my heart apart. I lose a bit of myself with every freaking day without her.._

"…Damon?" Damon cleared his throat and put on his usual smirk. "I don't really care about the witch and her whereabouts until we need to know where she is when shit starts hitting the fan. But then again, she's power-free therefore, quite useless."

Elena rolled her eyes and took some plates to carry them to the dining room. Damon followed her with the meat and vegetables. "You're childish beside you're acting like a jerk. If you must know, she's with her cousin Lucy."

Damon raised his eyebrow. "She found her? I thought she didn't know where she was." Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.

Elena sighed and put down the plates to adjust them on the table. "We didn't really have a chance…to talk."

"What do you mean you didn't get a chance to chat?" Damon analyzed the girl's face and tried to figure out what happened. Elena nervously played with the fork in her hand until finally, she sighed and sat down. "She came here the same night you came back and I…I told her I slept with you and she didn't take it well."

Damon felt like the air around him had frozen and Elena's voice sounded so distant like he would be deep underwater. Bonnie came here…maybe she came back looking for him and changed her mind when Elena told her about them sleeping together. Could it be that she wanted to give their relationship a chance? Damon stared at the table motionlessly like a statue. When he spoke, his voice was husky and barely understandable. "What did she say?"

"What?" Elena cleared her throat and looked up at him.

"What did she say?" Damon repeated, this time a little louder.

"She was quite mad at me. She said what I think she will come to regret saying. She said she was tired of me, that everything is always about me…" Elena sound offended like Bonnie had no right to speak that way to her. Damon smiled a little on this; finally someone gave a lecture to Princess Miss Perfect. "She also spoke about Stefan…she was mad at me because of him. The rudest thing that she said was about you and me." Damon picked up his head, he was afraid of what he was going to hear next but he knew he had to hear it.

"What did she say?" he asked for the third time now. Elena raised her eyebrow. "Why do you even care anyway?"

"That's none of your business Elena." He growled angry. "If you were that stupid to tell this shit to the most loyal people in this freaking group I wanna know every word that left her lips."

"This _shit_?" Elena looked at him and Damon knew she was getting prepped to shout but he didn't care. "So what's between us is _shit_?"

"You really don't want me to answer that question." Damon murmured not caring about Elena's offended face. "And now tell me what she said about me."

Elena folded her arms but answered. "She said we deserve each other. She said we only play and use the people who try to love us."

Damon's eyes widened. "That was what she said? She used these words? She said we are using the people who try to _love_ us?"

Elena smirked, the smirk that was an exact replica of Katherine's as she continued, "Yeah she said that. Why? Suddenly you _care_ about her?"

Damon couldn't answer because a voice broke the sudden silence. "What's happening?" Stefan stepped into the room with a box of cake in his hand. "Are you guys talking about Bonnie?" He asked as he put down the box and looked at his brother curiously.

"Yes." Damon growled the answer and left the room with angry footsteps.

A few minutes later, Damon heard a knock on his door. He didn't answer because he knew who it was but the person let himself in anyway without his permission.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked into his brother's brown eyes and said nothing. Stefan sighed and closed the door behind him. His expression became Stefan-serious which is the highest level of serious in the universe and only he is able to achieve it. Like a special ability.

"What's going on between you and Bonnie? Were you two together when she had disappeared a few weeks ago?"

Damon looked away but nodded his head hesitantly. Stefan sighed again and closed his eyes for a quick moment. "What happened?"

Damon didn't want to begin the whole story so he walked to the bottle and poured some gold liquid onto a glass. "She had left me." He said simply and handed the glass of bourbon to his still brooding and surprised brother. Stefan took the glass and nodded. Damon knew he wouldn't ask any questions. He understood that if he doesn't want to talk about the circumstances, he doesn't have to. Stefan sipped his drink and looked at his older brother. "You two…" he started but Damon interrupted. "I kissed her, she kissed me. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you…?" Stefan started again.

"Love her?" Stefan nodded his head and analyzed the other vampire's face. For a while, Damon didn't answer but then he nodded his head followed by numerous mini nods as he concluded more to himself than his brother, "Yes, I think I do."

Stefan stepped closer and put his arm on Damon's shoulder so he could squeeze it a little. "Then go and find her."

Damon shook his head sadly "She doesn't want me. She has every reason to hate me."

"Then you have to give her reasons to love you again. I'm sure you can. Just show her this side. Show her the Damon I know. The Damon who has feelings." Stefan slowly removed his hand from his brother's shoulder. He smiled at him encouragingly and turned to walk towards the door. "Good luck." He said as he grabbed the doorknob.

Damon watched his back and thought about the previous exchange of words in his room. The Damon I know…He couldn't help it, the words slipped right out of his mouth.

"I slept with Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you sweet randomlittleme! :)<strong>

** Thank you for the reviews and everything, your wonderful! please tell me what do you think and what would you like to see in the next chapter. :)**

**Music: Bonnie -****THOUSAND FOOT KRUTCH- **Courtesy Call;****** Shinedown- Cry for help**

** Damon- **Adelita's Way - Last Stand; **Thousand foot krutch- Somebody **


	16. Chapter 16 We're stronger together

**Hey guys, again so sorry for the late update! Thank you all of yours reviews/alerts/favorite-ing I'm so grateful, you're great! So this chapter is a little Bonnie/Katherine & Damon/Stefan pairing. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now? We just drive around the States without any plan like a bunch of hippies?" Katherine sighed in frustration and turned her head away to the window where she watched the boring trees and landscape as it passed by. She was so bored that even the doppelganger's company seemed to be enjoyable than this—as long as she stays away from Stefan. The witch won't entertain her anyway. "You should have told me that your journey was aimless. Then I wouldn't have joined you." Katherine huffed nervously as she rolled the mirror up after the entertainment wasn't pleasant anymore as she brushed her wavy locks out of her face with her fingers.<p>

Bonnie squeezed the steering wheel angrily as she tried to fight with her newfound killer instinct that seemed surprisingly satisfying and interesting. "Joined me?" she raised an eyebrow without taking the trouble to look at the vampire. "I practically saved your ass from Klaus back there. I suggest you shut the fuck up and be grateful you're still alive."

Katherine's face darkened. She's a vampire; a young witch won't command her as she pleases. "You're starting to think too much of yourself don't you think?" she smirked but her dark eyes were throwing daggers. She already spotted a strong vein on the witch's neck. If she thinks Bonnie is disrespectful again, she won't think twice about sucking the life source out of her literally.

Bonnie's fingers flinched and her heart twitched painfully and for a moment, she remembered someone who used the almost exact words that Katherine had used now. "I want you to know where your place is. You're still just a witch and I am a vampire. Don't ever forget this." Bonnie didn't answer so Katherine smiled in satisfaction and leaned her head back to rest. Just when her head hit the head rest, raging pain filled her brain. She cried out and held her head with both of her hands. Her fingers tucked inside her locks helplessly as tears burned her eyes and the pain was far from stopping. She was barely able to keep her eyes open but she looked at Bonnie with her last strength.

She didn't look at her; she didn't need eye contact anymore. She watched the road undisturbed with an evil smirk at the corner of her lips. "Stop it now! Enough!" Katherine roared as the pain jerked her into fetal positions in her seat. Just when she thought she won't take any longer, the pain suddenly stopped. "I just wanted to inform you of where your place is now." Bonnie replied in a mocking fashion and turned her head to grin at the vampire.

Katherine growled and without a second thought she attacked. The attack caught Bonnie unexpectedly, she jerked the steering wheel and tried to take the control over the car at the same time in order to defend herself against a very pissed off vampire. Katherine tried to bite her neck while Bonnie tried to push her away with her other hand. As expected, the car ran out of the road and rushed straight forward towards a massive tree causing the two women to scream.

Bonnie let go of the steering wheel and closed her eyes hoping for the best. There was nothing she could do anymore. The last thing that she saw was long brown locks flashing in front of her face before hearing a loud crash and the shattering of windows. She felt the windshield crash into a million pieces and the sharp shield cover both of them and the car. She felt something hit hardly onto her left shoulder at the same time she heard Katherine's painful moan.

Everything happened so fast that when she opened her eyes, she saw Katherine leaning back from her although Bonnie was sure she was sitting next to her before. The vampire moaned loudly and Bonnie saw a sharp branch staking her from behind. To her luck, it missed her heart by a few inches. She grabbed it and pulled the branch out in fast motion. She bent her head down panting heavily "Shit. Where the hell did you get your fucking driving license?" She growled.

Bonnie growled almost the same way. "Are you out of your damn mind? What the hell were you thinking when you decided that attacking me when I'm driving was the best idea?" She tried to open the car door but it was stuck so she lifted her feet to kick it a couple of times until it opened itself and Bonnie could get out. Now she could see the damage. The car hit the tree that Bonnie saw but then the crash's' strength pushed the car against a wooden fence causing the broken window, the shards and the branches that staked Katherine on the back. This whole chaos completely destroyed the driver's side it was unbelievable that Bonnie survived without any scars on her body. Katherine also got up, her sides were untouchable but she was a vampire so it doesn't really count.

"Look at what you've done! We can't go on with this garbage anymore!" She shouted at the vampire as her eyes darkened. She felt she could kill Katherine with her bare hands. Katherine probably felt the same because she slammed the door and walked towards the witch ominously, "You just roasted my brain to a near toast! I'm not the one to blame it's all your fault!"

Bonnie clenched her wrist and cried out in frustration. Before Katherine could react, she punched her in the face. Katherine grabbed her throat and started to choke the life out of her but she felt the brain killing pain again and dropped Bonnie to the ground as if her hand had been burnt. Bonnie held her abused throat panting heavily and stood up, "Enough with the fight." She said her voice sounding kinda husky. She stopped the torturing and Katherine looked at her with half hatred and suspicion. She continued, "If we want to work together, we have to work as a team. We have to survive the day. We are stronger together."

Katherine nodded her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Bonnie noticed her hand slip on her belly where the wood had staked her. A blood soaked spot appeared and apparently, the wound wasn't as small and quick to heal as expected. "Are you ok?"Bonnie looked at her worriedly for the first time although she didn't understand why.

Katherine pulled up her shirt and hissed, "Probably just some splinters that's all." Bonnie nodded her head but she was deep in her thoughts. Something wasn't right. She looked back at the car as she realized, "Your sides are untouchable. The wood burst into the car on the driver's side. Then how did you get hurt when I haven't even gotten a bruise?"

"Who cares? We are alive and that's what matters." Katherine cleaned off the blood of her abdomen irritation clearly portrayed on her face but Bonnie didn't let go of it. Her forehead frowned with confusion when she remembered and put the pieces together. She saw Katherine's hair before her and when she opened her eyes she wasn't at her seat. She had leaned in front of her. She had protected her. She had saved her life.

Bonnie looked at Katherine with disbelief and confusion stuck in her eyes "Why?" was all she asked. Katherine looked at her and shrugged, it was clear she knew what Bonnie was asking about. "You saved me, I saved you. I hate to owe. We are even now. No need for more words."

Bonnie nodded but she still had questions on her mind. Finally she sighed and looked around to see the damaged car, "We have to figure out something. We need a car. I can't just jump up on your back and start vampire speed-ing the whole journey." Katherine raised an eyebrow and made a face for this offering. "-Forget it." Bonnie rolled her eyes and waved. She walked back to the car and opened the trunk to take off her backpack and a big black leather travel bag. She took on the backpack and threw the other bag over her shoulder. She made a whimpering sound for its heaviness and slammed the trunk door.

"You can leave it if it's that hard." Bonnie twitched for Katherine's voice; she squeezed her grip around the bag's handle. "You can buy everything if you're with a vampire. Moreover, your closet really needs to be reborn, if you know what I mean." Katherine looked over the witch from head to toe and shook her head resignedly.

Bonnie ignored her comment and shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks." Katherine shrugged; to Bonnie's biggest surprise and confusion, she unbuttoned her shirt so Bonnie could see her red and black lace bra. "What the hell are you doing?"

Katherine smirked, brushed her hair with her fingers and walked towards the road. "I'll get you a car."

ooOOOoo

"I slept with Elena..."

The words didn't have the time to fill the silence and drop to the ground irrevocably just like Damon hadn't had the time to regret his honesty. Stefan's fist met with his elder brother's jaw with the strength that caused him to fly across the room and hit his back onto the wall quite harshly.

He didn't even protest, he endured every hit. Every kick that he got like he deserved it. It looked like Stefan couldn't stop himself. His hard fist punched Damon's face unstoppably; he didn't seem to care about his brother's blood covering his hand mixed with his own. His eyes were black, the veins around them completely visible as they weaved his face. Every hit was followed by a moan and every painful moan followed a punching sound. Damon closed his eyes as he waited for a near end. He was waiting for the wooden stake that he was sure will come and end his misery. His face got swollen; the skin under his eyebrow ripped open and the cold blood flew across his baseball sized right eye. "I'm...I'm sorry." He didn't say this to hit a soft spot; he said this because he wanted Stefan to know he was really sorry, he does regret what he did. Though he knew he wouldn't believe him, he still couldn't die without saying it.

"You're my brother!" Stefan's voice choked up and it hurt Damon more than every hit that he had just received. He was supposed to be the big brother. He was supposed to protect Stefan and instead, the only thing he's been doing for centuries was ruin his life since they became the part of the living dead. He swore an eternity of misery and he kept his word. Damon closed his eyes painfully and took a deep breath. Stefan stood up and took some steps towards Damon's bed. He leaned his back against the bed's leg panting heavily after all the anger and pain had left his body leaving him with mere disappointment.

Damon coughed out some blood as he sat up. "I failed. Again." He leaned his head back against the wall to give it some support. His words flew between the two vampires like invisible feathers. Stefan laughed bitterly. "This time you don't even love her." He buried his head into his palm and shook his head. "You know the saddest thing is, I didn't except anything else from you but Elena...I never thought she would ever betray me like this." Damon stayed in silence and watched his brother's face. He saw all the pain that they caused him and he wished he could change the past. "I'm done with you Damon." Damon lifted his head up and looked at his brother trying to figure out what he was thinking about. "I'm tired of being the big and mature brother. This is the last time I take on this role. After this, I quit." Damon frowned and hissed from the pain that cut into his head but Stefan's next sentence made him forget every pain torturing him so far. "I'm going to help you find Bonnie."

If it wasn't at the verge of falling apart, Damon's jaw would've dropped in surprise. "You said what now?" Stefan sighed and pushed himself from the bed. "This is my last hope for you to be what I always thought you always were deep inside. Bonnie is your last chance. I don't know how she feels but I do know that you love her. You are truly in love after more than a hundred years of obsessing over Katherine and I won't let this one real feeling die out of you. This is my last brotherly deed to try to save your soul if you still one left." Damon looked at his brother numbly; he also forgot to stand up. That's exactly why Stefan is: the good brother. He's the savior. Saint Stefan no matter what.

"I'm also worried about Bonnie. There's something wrong with her since that night." Stefan added as he offered a hand to help his brother get back on his feet again. Damon accepted his hand and suppressed the sudden feeling to hug him. It would be weird and un-Damon like. Moreover, Stefan is right. Something was really happening with the little witch ever since she lost all of her powers. "One more thing." Damon dragged himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Stefan. "Before I do anything to help you with Bonnie, you are going to promise me that you won't do anything to hurt her. Ever."

Damon nodded his head without any hesitation. "I promise." Stefan also nodded and was about to leave the room but Damon's words stopped him. "What about Elena?" he could've bit down his tongue but one of them had to ask the question. Stefan stayed in silence for a few minutes before he answered as he opened the door, "She's another reason why I wanna go help you find Bonnie." He changed the tune in his voice as he advised his brother, "Go and drink some blood. We're leaving in an hour."

After 35 seconds, the brothers drank their last whiskey in the living room before they hit the road. Damon looked as good as new again with all of his injuries gone. At least, the physical ones. As it turned out, Elena went to Caroline after their fight with Damon. What a lucky coincidence.

Stefan emptied his glass and put it down onto the coffee table. "I guess you learned a lot of things on your journey about this Mother. As usual, I have a feeling Bonnie's trying to take matters into her own hands. Our best chance is if we follow the traces. All we need are your researches. Are they in your room or...?" Stefan looked around the room in the hopes of seeing a huge tower of papers and books that will give them a very good first step.

Damon cleared his throat nervously; his lips parted and formed an "o" while his eyes were half-closed. Stefan knew this face very well and like always, it managed to hit his nerves. Damon took a deep breath. "Well..."

oooOOooo

"Alright Buffy, what's the deal with your precious bag? Is this growing on your hand or what? You didn't let it out of your hands since you got it out from the trunk." Katherine leaned back in her seat and raised an eyebrow. They were at some kind of roadside inn with rectangular desks, checked tablecloth and boxes. She sucked the straw in her milkshake loudly and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"First of all Buffy is not a witch, she's a vampire slayer. That's why the title is Buffy, the vampire slayer. You should take inform yourself before you start calling people names." Bonnie dug some French fries into the ketchup and ignored the answer to Katherine's question. Katherine smirked as she reached over to take some of Bonnie's French fries. "Sorry, I didn't have a room full of posters about my favorite shows."

"So sad." Bonnie pushed off her hand and pulled her plate away. "Order some for yourself. We're not a couple." Katherine made a fake hurt face but took the menu. "So what about the bag? I'm guessing it's not yours. Looks like a man-bag." Katherine didn't look up, she dug her nose into the menu and put her feet on the chair. "I bet its Damon's. Cute." Bonnie ignored her and just continued to eat. The black leather bag was lying on the seat next to her. Katherine put down the menu and looked at Bonnie smirking. "I think you can leave it in the car. No one needs Damon's shirts and underwear except you. Or just his shirts, he doesn't wear underwear but I think you already know this." She finished with a wink and Bonnie winced. "These are not his clothes and shut up."

Katherine smiled triumphantly. "So this really is his bag. I knew it!" Bonnie growled and tossed her food onto the plate. "We are a team Bonnie, don't you remember?" Katherine said in a sing-song voice. "What's inside your little bag?"

Bonnie sighed; she should show her sooner than later anyway. She grabbed the zipper, opened the bag while Katherine leaned over the table and gasped as she exclaimed, "You really are a tricky little witchy aren't you?" Katherine smirked as she looked at a paper what was on top of many more. She saw the word 'Mother' capitalized in red with a clear indication of Damon's handwriting before Bonnie pulled back the zipper.

She leaned back smugly and looked at Bonnie's plate. "Are you going to eat this?" Bonnie looked at the tablecloth as her eyes got foggy. "I'm not hungry anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what do you think! Do you like team KatherineBonnie? (Did they get a name already?) What do you think about Stefan and his sudden forgiveness? Is he really _that_ good? Or unlike Damon, he does know brothers bond worth much more than girls? His words were honest and he will really 'quit' after this? Will Damon let him leave? **

**Music****: **

_**Icon for Hire - Scripted album**_

**Grammar by randomlittleme. :) **


	17. Chapter 17 We could be brothers again

**Hey guys, sorry for the laaaate update! I hope you didn't give up on me yet! Thank you so much for your reviews, please keep on goin'! :)**

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Stefan's fist clenched; that earlier beating felt so good and God knows Damon really deserved another. His fingers nervously tapped the side of his forehead; he made a little press using his index finger on his temple to try to find some kind of relaxing spot. "You're saying you threw out everything that could be useful: the spell books, maps, copies, addresses...everything." he finished with a frustrated sigh; his hands fell out beside his body before he lifted them up again nervously. His fingers were bent a little like he was about to strangle Damon as he said, "I could kill you right now!"<p>

Damon made a step backward as he lifted both of his hands in front of himself protectively, "Not today brother. There was enough brotherly violence for a day don't you think?" He smirked but Stefan could easily tell he meant it. "Alright then I guess you have a very good plan." Stefan folded his arms and looked at his brother with raised eyebrow. Damon rolled his eyes and walked towards the door as he spoke, "Actually I do have an idea."

"Really? And what is it exactly?" Damon could hear the cynicism even from the distance between the living room and the front door. He ignored it and grabbed the door handle "If you wanted to know it's...Elena."

"Elena?" Stefan's confused face was in full display as he saw his girlfriend standing at the doorway—and obviously just arrived from Damon's stiffened body.

"I thought you were going to sleep at Caroline's place." Damon was the first to speak. Elena looked at him scornfully, "Well, you obviously thought wrong." She passed right by him and headed straight for Stefan. "Hey." She greeted him with a warm smile but she got nothing in return. She tried to kiss Stefan's cheek but he pressed his lips together and pulled away. Elena made a nervous step backward "Is something wrong?"

"I...will wait outside." He barely finished the sentence, Damon was at the other side of the door that he closed quickly and left the porch as if deadly flames were licking its planks.

Stefan was left alone with Elena in the empty silent room. The only thing what was more painful in that situation than the silence is what he was about to say.

"I know about you and my _brother_." He planned to say Damon instead of brother but the truth of the matter is that fact itself is what hurts him the most. From all the men in the world she had to cheat on him with—his only brother! History sure does have a way of repeating itself. He just wanted to do it fast; he wanted to do it as fast as possible. "I'm going and won't come back for probably a couple of weeks. I just want you to know..." He paused and took a deep breath to gather some strength to continue "That it's over Elena. Whatever we had ends now." After he said this, he walked out the house not even giving Elena the chance to respond.

Damon stood by his car leaning against the door with folded arms and nervously shaking fingers. He put on an uninterested face when he heard the door opening.

"Stefan wait!" Damon saw as Elena rushed after Stefan but his brother didn't stop. He squeezed his eyes for a quick moment then his features hardened. Elena didn't give up as tears rolled mercilessly down her face as her voice became shaky, "Stefan...Stefan, please."

Stefan closed his eyes and stopped. He slowly faced the girl; he wasn't able to look at her with the eyes he did before. In his eyes, she had completely changed. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to dry her tears. He didn't want to hug her close and tell her everything will be alright because he would be there for her. This time he couldn't do that because it was not the truth. It wasn't what he wanted to do anymore.

"I don't care Elena. Whatever you want to say, save it for someone who cares." He looked into those huge watery brown eyes and all he felt was disappointment.

"Please, hear me out." Elena made a step towards him and reached out her hand to take Stefan's but he shook his head. The second stare was the anger on his emotional scale and he just stepped on it with both feet, "You cheated on me, Elena. With my own brother! You slept with him before me. You jumped from one bed to another! One brother to another...don't except me to forgive you."

Elena pulled back her hand as more tears rolled down on her face with a full out loud cry. Stefan couldn't help the tears escaped from his eyes too as he continued, "I loved you, Elena. I loved you more than anything. I could have died for you!"

"I love you. I have always loved you; I will always feel this way about you." Elena's hands find their way onto Stefan's neck and desperately clung onto it. Her shaking fingers caressed his skin as she leaned her forehead against Stefan's. "I love you" she repeated. Stefan closed his eyes when he felt Elena's lips on his own as she desperately tried to keep this last tiny moment between them to show that what they had was still alive and unconditional. She strongly holds this last little sparkle as she tried to revive the fire.

"No Elena, stop." Stefan grabbed both of her wrists and took them off of his neck. "I can't do this anymore." He gently pushed Elena aside and finished his walk towards the car.

Damon still stood by the car when Elena caught him. Her face darkened as she said, "This is your your entire fault!" Her angry footsteps were banging on the ground as she approached the elder brother. "I was happy but you had to ruin everything!"

Damon pushed himself away from the car as he smirked at the girl, "You could've said no. I didn't do anything you didn't want to do."

The slap that followed his words wasn't unexpected. He clenched his jaw as he caressed it in annoyance, "Yup. This definitely isn't my day." He murmured and opened the car door. Stefan was already in the car and stared into the darkness. He ignored Elena's calls so Damon drove on the road.

"Stefan, I'm..." he started but Stefan interrupted him before he could say anything more. "So what is that idea you had in mind earlier?" Damon cleared his throat. "Lucy. We will visit Lucy Bennett."

oooOOooo

"How did you get his bag?" Katherine curiously looked about Damon's bag and what it contained. Bonnie nervously turned a paper on her hand. They were on the road again but now they have a destination. "Her name is Mary-Ann Mills. She's not a witch but it looks like she knows a lot about the mother. At least her web page says this."

"That was not my question. I have a feeling that this Mary-whoever is a dead end. She isn't even a witch." Katherine looked up at the mirror and checked her make-up. If Bonnie wasn't used to it by now, she would've been terrified that she was in the driver's seat. "She's on the list so we will talk to her but if you have a better idea I'm all ears."

"I will start thinking of a better plan when you tell me the story behind the bag." Bonnie rolled her eyes and leaned down to take out another paper from the bag that was on the ground between her legs. "You really are a pain in the ass. I have no idea what Damon saw in you."

A smug smile appeared on the corner of Katherine's lips. "Jealous much?" she asked "Easy there, you have nothing to worry about. I happen to prefer the other brother..."

Bonnie growled in frustration "If I tell you how I got this, will you shut up?" Katherine nodded. "You have my scout's honor."

Bonnie put the papers down and leaned back to make herself more comfortable. She started to talk, "After I left that mansion, I went back to the motel where Damon and I wanted to spend the night. I doubted he would be there but this was my first thought so I hoped. When I arrived, the room was empty. I was just about to leave when I saw the trash full with these papers and this bag under the bed. I grabbed it and threw everything in the bag. I put it in the trunk and drove home. That's the story nothing more."

Katherine looked disappointed; she hoped for a more interesting story. She looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow "Why take it out now?"

"Because I completely forgot about it. Things happened and it slipped out of my mind." Bonnie felt the anger filling her body as she said the sentence. She hoped Katherine won't catch it but of course she did. "What kind of _things_?" She asked emphasizing on the word 'things'. Bonnie clenched her fist as she looked out the window, "I thought we made a deal. I tell you the story behind the bag and you will shut up. My part is done and now it's your turn."

"Yes but then I thought the story would be exciting but now I was unfortunate to discover that I was wrong. If you tell me what is the 'thing', then I will keep my mouth shut until you say otherwise. I promise." Katherine looked at Bonnie with puppy eyes that only made the witch even angrier and nervous, "I swear Katherine; it would be the best if I just shut your mouth up with my power."

"Alright. Tell me about the thing and I will be mute for the rest of the ride. If I'm not, you can use your power. So now, speak."

"If it makes you stop talking." Bonnie turned her head towards the window again; her face showed a bored expression like she doesn't care anymore as she started, "When I came home, I figured out that Damon had fucked my best friend. I hope you are satisfied." Katherine raised an eyebrow, she didn't seem surprised as she asked, "Elena?" Bonnie nodded her head. "Yep. The one and only! Now you know, it's time to keep your word."

"I always hated that little bitch." Katherine murmured under her nose but when Bonnie looked at her she dramatically made a move with her right hand like she had zipped her mouth. "You only hate her because she is with Stefan." Katherine opened her mouth to respond but Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Katherine rolled her eyes and mouthed seriously, "Nope."

oooOOooo

"No! No! I don't care. Listen. No Elena. I already told you it's over! Please don't make this harder than it already is...Yes I love you too...but it's not enough. Not this time...just...just please don't call me again."

Damon sat in his car at a gas station. Stefan was in the shop looking for some black coffee to keep their blood warm and simply because they liked it. He was far away from his brother but Damon used his vampire hearing to eavesdrop on his conversation with Elena. So far they've been on the road for three consecutive days but Elena still called Stefan at least three times a day to try and return into Stefan's arms, have his complete forgiveness and his heart again. Unfortunately for her, her mission was inefficient.

Damon closed his eyes and sighed. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel as his fingertips sunk deeper inside the leather cover. He hated to hear Stefan's broken voice every time as he tries to resist Elena.

He heard the door was opening so he lifted his head up and leaned back pretending he didn't hear anything at all. He turned his head towards the opening car door with a wide smile on his face which he thought a little too senseless even for himself but it was too late to change it now. "You should put some more sugar into your coffee; you look a little bitter brother."

Stefan didn't say a word; he went inside and slammed the door. Damon sighed, Stefan barely talked to him and when he did, his voice was objective without any emotion at all. Damon started to realize he really had given up. He was afraid of what to do and how he could get his broody brother back. It's starting to look like there was no way to get him out of this deep dark hole he helped create.

He started the engine and left the gas station to hit the road again. He turned the radio on to hear a Chuck Berry song playing. This reminded Damon of his past and asked Stefan, "Do you remember this?" He waved his head to the radio with a wide smile on his lips. "It was a great party back to the 60's. I think it was our first fun time together during our wonderful vampire life."

"And the last..." Stefan finished as he continued to stare out the window. "C'mon little brother, we have plenty of time to have fun together again. Just like old times." Damon joked then added in a serious tone "We could be _brothers_ again." Stefan heard the sad hint behind his words; he just sighed and took a quick look at the clock. "Can you stop talking, please?"

After an hour of driving in complete silence, Stefan's phone started to ring, "Is that Elena?" Damon asked as he looked at his brother. Stefan nodded and pulled out his phone tiredly. He listened as the phone continued to ring and looked at Elena's picture on the screen. His eyes were blank as he thought back to their first date when he took that photo of her. So many things had happened since then...

Suddenly, the window next to him rolled down. He jerked his head up but before he could say anything, Damon reached over, grabbed his mobile and tossed it over the rolled down window right into the darkness.

"What are you doing?" Stefan leaned over the door with disbelief and raging fury in his voice. "Helping you move on." Stefan's eyes widened, he turned his head to his brother in disbelief, "Since when did you get the right to do so?" His voice rose dangerously as his right hand squeezed the door handle. It looked like Damon was also on the edge of his patience as he replied, "Listen Stefan, do you wanna take her back?" Stefan's answer was only an angry growl so Damon continued, "I know I have no right to give you any kind of advice but it will be easier this way, you will see. Just...just let me help you."

"Your help is the last thing that I want right now." Stefan spat before he changed the topic, "Are you sure you know where Lucy is?" Damon nodded his head. "I feel her." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You _feel _her? How?"

"It's like a Bennett radar." Damon explained as he rolled his eyes. He held the steering wheel with one hand and took out a blood bag with the other one, "They're all connected to me." Stefan watched as he sipped a long gulp, "Connected but how? How is it possible?" Damon finished his food; he threw the empty bag out the window. "Emily." He said simply. "When we made the deal, I promised I would protect her bloodline so she put this little juju spell so I will always know where the Bennetts are." Then he added with a small smile on the corner of his lips "I must say that all of the years of taking care of the Bennetts, no one has made my job harder than Bonnie."

"Then what are we doing? Why are we wasting time with finding Lucy? Just use your radar to find Bonnie!" Damon growled frustrated, "What a fantastic idea Stefan, I would have never thought of that! Thank you!"

Stefan sighed tiredly and leaned back in his seat in realization, "You don't feel her anymore, do you?"

"Not since that night." Damon watched the road blankly. That was his fault he lost their connection. That was his fault he lost Bonnie. Just like it's his fault he lost Stefan as well.

"It's getting stronger. We're almost there."

oooOOOooo

Lucy lived in a little apartment on the second floor. When she saw the two vampires she didn't seemed surprised, almost as if she had been waiting for their arrival. She grabbed her bag and locked the door as she commanded, "There is a bar on the corner of the street, follow me."

"Nice to see you too. So you won't invite us in?" Damon smirked at the girl. Lucy folded her arms and smirked back, "Not even if my life depended on it."

"Is it a Bennett thing this unkindness towards poor little me?" Damon made a fake hurt face. "It's a woman thing." answered Lucy before she turned to go down the stairs. Damon looked at his brother only to see a wide smile plastered on his face in delight at Lucy's response while Damon shrugged and rolled his eyes to follow the witch outside.

When they stepped in the bar, Lucy found a quiet corner and Damon ordered three whiskeys. "I guess you knew we were coming." stated Damon as he sat down. He put the glasses on the table in front of Stefan and Lucy as he sipped his own. "I have my searches." Lucy unzipped her bag and took out a business card. Damon looked at it; the background was a crystal ball with white fog in it. He grimaced "You are a _real_ witch so why do you need idiots like…" he paused and read the name on the card. "Mary-Ann Mills...wait a minute!" As he said the name, he realized he saw it somewhere before. On his list. That's it! He remembered her blog. He knew she was crazy at the first sight of meeting her but he had to check on everyone who had a little knowledge of the Mother.

Lucy nodded her head like she had read his mind. "She called me; Bonnie visited her and asked about the Mother."

"Do you know about the Mother?" asked Stefan. Lucy smiled. "I'm a Bennett." She said it like it was a perfect explanation.

"What about this crystal ball lady? What did she say to you? Is Bonnie alright?" Damon interrupted them impatiently. Lucy sipped her drink before she started to speak. Damon watched her nervously; every second seemed like an hour of torturous waiting. Finally, the half empty glass hit the table.

"She has abilities...she feels things, something like telepathy." she started and Damon snorted. Lucy ignored him and continued, "When she met Bonnie, she immediately felt the darkness. She felt power so strong that it was dark."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying Bonnie actually has her powers back?" Stefan asked. Both Salvatores looked surprised. Lucy smiled sadly and shook her head, "Not just any power, she has the power of the collection."

The vampires looked at each other then back to Lucy. They had no idea what was she talking about. Damon cleared his throat and put on a fake smile. "Can you explain this from those whose bedtime stories didn't come from spell books? Because we don't have a clue about what you just said unless you decided to create a new language like James Cameron did for his movie about blue people."

The witch made a face similar to Bonnie's usual 'especially reserved for Damon Salvatore' faces as she explained, "The collection are the oldest spells in the world. The Mother wrote down 127 spells in sequence, one connected to another. Every spell depends on something unique. It could be as simple and frequent as a full moon or as rare as a doppelganger. Once a spell has been chanted, it's gone forever like it never existed. The point is all the 127 spells lead to one goal. Witches have been trying to figure it out for centuries but when a witch ever got the chance to chant a Collection spell, it overpowered them. This power is so immense that it poisoned their minds. The poison keeps growing until it kills the witch or the warlock who uses the spells."

The air froze around the table like they were in a trance. Damon stared at Lucy, waited for her to continue, believing that this could not be the end to such a tale. Stefan was also in shock but he watched his brother ready to stop him if he decides to attack Lucy. But all Damon did was squeeze his grip on his glass as asked, "Do you think that's what's happening with Bonnie?" Her name almost burned his tongue when he said it. He shouldn't have to left her; he should go after her and protect her as he promised to Emily and to himself. Now God knows how much trouble is she in.

Lucy slowly shook her head. "I'm not sure. I have to see her to be sure. If I could feel her I could tell…but the fact that she's looking for the Mother tells me she already knows about the collection and she's trying to find the source. If she succeeds, maybe she has a chance at survival..." Damon's fingers whitened even more as the blood rushed out of his veins from the strength he squished the glass. His jaw clenched and his eyes were immediately filled with tears of anger. Stefan knew he wasn't able to speak so he did it in his quiet, calm voice. "Lucy, can you find her? Are you able to find Bonnie?"

"No, she always seems to shut me down." Damon squeezed his eyes but Lucy spoke again, "But I can find her partner." Damon's eyes popped open, "Her partner?" Lucy nodded. "That's why I was waiting for you. Bonnie wasn't the only one who visited Mary-Ann that night. She has your lovely ex-girlfriend with her. The one who looks like your current girlfriend."

The Salvatores eyes widened in realization of who it was and Damon's fear got much bigger than before. "Katherine? Bonnie is with Katherine?"


	18. beta wanted

Wooow I wasn't expecting that many responses , thank you guys you're the best! I'm so grateful you're being so faitheful.

Sadly I have a step 2 before I can start to public..I need to find a beta. I'm here to ask if anyone knows a good and quick beta - or even better- he/she is one her/himself? Please PM me if u have any suggestions or you would like to read before anyone and take a part writing.

Thanks so much again and I'll be back soon! Xxx


End file.
